Weekend at Blaine's
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #8, but can be read alone. Blaine's parents are away and Kurt is Blaine's guest. A party is thrown, choices are made, a video may or may not find its way onto the internet, and a debauched yet intimate weekend ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 1**

**A/N: **_So this is an immediate sequel to Almond Oil & Evil Schemes. It starts pretty much immediately after AO&ES ends, and if I had thought ahead, I probably would have integrated them into one story in the first place. Like all my other stories, though, you can easily read it on its own, and references to earlier installments shouldn't cause too much confusion, if any. It is better if you read them together, though...just saying..._

_This one even has a wee bit of a plot. I seem to be growing as a person._

I own very little in this world. Among the things I do not own are Glee and Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>It was a little after five o'clock when Blaine was roused from his post-sex nap with Kurt. His post first-sex-ever-in-his-life nap. He felt warm and perfect and stupidly happy, and he was spooning Kurt. He drifted into consciousness when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Blaine groaned. How <em>dare<em> there be a knock on the door? How dare anyone mar this perfect, blissful moment by imposing their existence upon their exclusive little bubble of heaven?

"Go away!" Blaine called irritably when the knock was repeated.

"Blaine, we're going to order pizza. Do you and Kurt want some?" It was his sister Lila. Blaine was about to politely decline and snuggle even tighter against Kurt when he heard a small, sweet murmur beside him.

"Mmmm. Pizza."

Blaine smiled. If Kurt wanted pizza, then pizza it would be. Come to think of it, he _was_ pretty hungry.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks!"

"Any requests?"

On the other side of the door, Lila waited patiently through the soft, muffled conversation inside her brother's room.

"Uh...hold on...what?...Okay...Uh, prosciutto and spring onion?"

Lila rolled her eyes. Mary, _please._

"Blaine, I don't think they have...can you just come to the door _please?_ I have a menu and I'm sick of yelling back and forth over the air conditioner."

Blaine groaned and started to sit up. He and Kurt both gave little yelps of pain – they hadn't even bothered to clean up before falling asleep together, and the come on Blaine's stomach had dried and essentially glued him to Kurt.

"Ouch," Blaine mumbled, rubbing the sensitive patch on his stomach. "guess I should have been the little spoon that time."

"Yeah, that probably would have been smart," Kurt agreed, rubbing his back.

Blaine threw his robe on and walked over to the door, Kurt self-consciously pulling the covers over himself at the same time. He lay comfortably, inhaling the scent of Blaine all around him. He listened to the murmured voices at the door and closed his eyes again. Blaine was too far away. Much too far.

"So, Kurt," Blaine called softly, "They have...you like spinach, right? They have that. And...let's see...broccoli...roasted red pepper...oh, they have this chicken florentine pie, that sounds like it might be your kind of thing."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so sweet it almost hurt. Even in the simplest ways.

"Chicken florentine sounds lovely, Blaine."

Blaine closed and locked the door and climbed back into bed beside Kurt. Kurt rolled over to face him, and pulled Blaine into a deep, leisurely kiss.

"Mmmm," Blaine groaned. "We should get up."

"Why?" asked Kurt, snuggling closer. "I think we should stay right here forever."

"I thought you wanted pizza."

"Can't they just slide it under the door?"

Blaine chuckled. "Come on, let's go take a shower. We have to interact with people, and I'm pretty sure my sister just smelled the sex all over me, which is disturbing enough as it is."

"Hmmm. A shower does sound nice."

"Come on." Blaine sat up, wincing slightly, and reached out for Kurt's hand.

"are you all right?" Kurt sounded concerned.

"I'm definitely better than all right, Kurt. I'm just a little sore."

Kurt blushed and looked a bit sheepish as he took Blaine's hand and sat up as well.

"I'm sorry if I...wasn't gentle enough," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine laughed. "You were exactly as gentle as I let you be. And I'd probably be a little sore no matter what." He kissed Kurt again, then pulled them both to their feet so they could shower before the pizza arrived.

They didn't fool around in the shower for once – well, maybe they had a bit of a shampoo fight, but it wasn't sexual, just flirtatious. And that was it. They were giggly and flirtatious and full of blushes and cute smiles and quick, soft kisses. There was something unspoken between them, an understanding that the sex they'd had needed to remain awesome, special and distinct. They didn't want to cloud that with further sexual activity. At least not yet. There would be lots more to come, they both knew that, but at that moment it was all about the romance. And the love.

When they were downstairs sharing pizza with Lila and her friends, they caught one another's eyes and starting giggling uncontrollably. The girls were stoned out of their minds, but they still asked _what the hell is wrong with you two?_

Well, except Lila. She just gave Blaine a very knowing smirk, and he blushed deeply.

"So, guys," Lila said to them as they finished their pizza, "we were thinking about throwing a party tonight. Nothing huge, we just figured it's hot out and everyone's bored and Mom and Dad are on foreign soil. What do you think?"

"It's fine with me," Blaine said, shrugging and turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, it's fine. We can, uh, make ourselves scarce." He gave Blaine the sly, shy smile that Blaine had dubbed his Sexy Smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by the older Anderson sibling, and she gave Blaine another smirk.

"Well, you guys can certainly have some more alone time if you want, but I was kind of hoping you'd join us. I thought it might be fun."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. A party? Here? With Lila and her drunken stoner college-age friends? With no parents to be found and no need to figure out a designated driver?

Actually, that did sound pretty fun.

Then again, he was here to spend the weekend with Blaine. But he and Blaine had until Monday before Blaine's parents returned and Kurt had to go home and get back to work at his Dad's shop, and maybe an evening of socializing would make things feel more fresh when they got back to it.

Because they were definitely going to get back to it. And Kurt knew exactly what they were going to do next.

"What do you think, Kurt?" asked Blaine, and the excitement in Blaine's eyes decided it for him. Because Blaine definitely wouldn't complain if Kurt insisted on spending the evening naked and alone with him, but Blaine also definitely wanted to go to his sister's party.

"I think it sounds like a fantastic idea. Do you need any help setting up?"

An hour later, Kurt was helping Lila's friend Karen string Fairy lights out by the pool, while Blaine and Lila set up a drinks table. Lila was only twenty, but some of her friends were of age, so procuring alcohol hadn't been a problem at all. Kurt gazed over at the shrieks and giggles coming from the table, and let his gaze linger on the pair. Blaine and Lila were close, but they also led very separate lives. On rare occasions Kurt saw the warm, affectionate banter that they easily fell into when they spent time together, and it made him feel a pang of fondness spiked with aching melancholy. Being an only child had its perks, but it definitely had its down sides as well. He'd never be close to another person in that way. Sure, he and Finn were becoming "brothers" of a sort, but it wasn't the same at all. Kurt was pretty sure that he could never fully be a brother to someone he had once wanted to nail.

Kurt had liked Lila instantly, which probably had something to do with the fact that she looked quite a bit like a female version of Blaine; they were both short with dark, thick hair and eyebrows, golden-hazel eyes and clear olive skin. They both had those insanely full lips and dazzling smiles.

The physical similarities ended there, however, because Lila was assuredly all woman, and Blaine was most _definitely _all man. Lila was curvy in a very pleasing way; her body type reminded Kurt a bit of Tina's, and she seemed very at ease in her skin, seeming to take nothing but a comfortable delight in letting a strip of slightly plump belly poke out between her tank top and cut-off shorts. Lila wore her hair in thick, ropey dreadlocks, wore a thin silver nose ring and sported several tattoos. She wore a few overlapping woven hemp necklaces with blown glass beads around her neck, and Kurt was pretty sure he had never seen her wearing shoes. Well, he had pretty much only seen her at Blaine's house, but Kurt imagined she went barefoot as often as she could get away with it.

She shared Blaine's charming, confident, and sometimes altogether shameless affect, though Lila was more crass and less disciplined than Blaine. She, like Blaine, was also very physical; she and Blaine often gave each other little pats and swats and half-hugs without even seeming to notice they were doing it. Sometimes they even moved the same way; they both had this bouncy, hyper energy about them that always seemed to make them into the social nuclei of whatever scene they were in, be it a well-groomed group of prep school boys or a pack of dirty hippies.

"Kurt?" He gave a start and turned to meet Karen's glazed and bloodshot eyes. "Man, you've just been standing there for, like, five minutes. Can you give me a hand here?"

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, getting back to work.

"You're totally into him, aren't you?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered, blushing slightly.

"I don't blame you. Man, that kid got _hot."_

Kurt turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Just saying, that's all," she added with a lopsided grin. And Kurt couldn't help but return it, because yeah, Blaine was hot, and let the world go ahead and appreciate it, because Blaine was also _his._

* * *

><p>Lila's definition of <em>huge<em> ended up differing from Kurt's significantly, because the party was fucking _epic. _There were probably well over a hundred people there, and Kurt couldn't imagine how Lila could possibly know that many people. Blaine seemed to know a fair few of them as well. He guided Kurt around the house and pool area introducing him to everyone he knew, and Kurt was moved almost to tears by how obviously _proud_ Blaine was to show him off. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt," he told each person happily, his arm protectively about Kurt's waist.

"How do you know so many of these people?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I used to hang out with Lila and her friends a lot more, especially before I went to Dalton," Blaine said. He smiled at Kurt, and sipped his rum and coke.

"So is this your way of telling me you used to be a pothead, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine laughed. "No, Kurt. That's actually kind of why I stopped spending so much time with them. I just...it really wasn't my thing."

Kurt stared at him. "But...you have tried it?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Of course I've tried it. Haven't you?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine smirked.

"Oh, sweet, innocent Kurt. So young, so..."

"Shut up."

"Kurt, whatever. It's not that big of a deal. You laugh a lot, you get hungry, you act like an idiot. Do you want another drink?"

Kurt smiled. He most certainly did.

Blaine had never seen Kurt drunk before, and Kurt had seen Blaine drunk exactly once. And tonight Blaine wasn't too proud to be looking for a do-over. Because it shouldn't have been Rachel Berry that Blaine kissed that night. And Blaine should have been waking up in Kurt's bed under decidedly different circumstances.

He whispered something to this effect in Kurt's ear after a round of tequila shots with Lila, and his breath on Kurt's skin made them both dizzy, every inch of skin buzzing with arousal.

And then they started kissing. And _hell, yeah._ Kurt was vaguely aware that he was climbing into Blaine's lap, straddling him, and pulling him close, and his hands were running up Blaine's back under his T-shirt, and every place they touched felt magnified, and Blaine was moaning shamelessly as his tongue took a sensual journey into Kurt's mouth, but Kurt didn't care because he was pretty sure he was moaning too, and they even started grinding gently, having completely lost awareness of anyone in the world besides each other.

"Blaine! _Blaine!"_

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back sharply from Kurt. He looked up with frustration and confusion, and saw his sister kneeling next to him.

"Blaine, some of my friends are starting to perv on you guys, and it's _really _creeping me out. You and Kurt want to maybe chill or take it upstairs?"

And they looked at each other and they really did want to take it upstairs, but first they wanted to get some more drinks.

And then somehow they were in the pool, and they were shirtless, and Kurt was pushed up against the side, and the water was up to their chests. Kurt's arms were around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's hands were on Kurt's ass, and they were kissing each other like each needed the other's lips and tongue to _live. _And somehow they had also become quite a bit drunker, but they had managed to avoid getting totally shitfaced and were instead_ just_ fucked up enough to act completely inappropriate in a semi-public place without caring even a little tiny bit.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, and Kurt lifted his legs in the water and wrapped them around Blaine's waist. Blaine began trailing kisses down Kurt's neck, suckling gently just below his collar bone. Kurt dropped his head back and moaned, because he could actually feel a current flowing from that very spot to his groin, and he was hard and so was Blaine and on some level he knew they should take this upstairs, but the water and the night breeze just felt so good and made everything feel sexier, and he never wanted it to end. Keeping one arm looped around Blaine's neck, Kurt moved the other hand to Blaine's chest, rubbing with deep pressure, palm flat and fingers splayed.

"God, I fucking love your body," he growled.

Blaine slid his hands up and under Kurt's waistband, and then down until he was gripping his bare ass. "You're amazing," he replied in a gravelly, sex-drenched voice. "I want to fuck you more than anything."

"Not here." Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine murmured in his ear between licks and kisses to the surrounding area. "But I kind of like...just wanting it right now."

"Yes," Kurt groaned as he began kissing Blaine's neck. _"Exactly."_

Because that was it – they couldn't explain it, but they wanted this torture. They wanted it to last and last and last, because as desperately as they wanted to have sex, they just couldn't stop. The buildup felt so good. The fact that - no matter how obscene they were already being - they would not actually stoop to public sex was providing them a strange and erotic cockblock.

When Blaine lifted his head to move to Kurt's other ear, the outside world came into sharp and sudden relief, and he saw a _group of people_ standing and watching them. Lila was nowhere to be found, thank God, and in that brief glance Blaine saw that their audience seemed really pretty into it, and somehow that just made it even hotter. He ground his hips deeply into Kurt's, and Kurt let out a gorgeous little noise, and their lips were on each other again.

Eventually it really did become too much, and they somehow did make it upstairs (their exit eliciting _actual booing_ from their little audience), barely managing to close the door to Blaine's room before they were on each other again. Their sodden shorts and underwear were unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and their wet, chlorine-scented bodies were hungrily grinding together on the bed.

"God, Kurt, I want to-"

"Do it. _Please_ do it."

"But should we wait until-"

"If I don't feel you inside me tonight I think I'm going to die."

Blaine groaned at the words, and he was helpless against them, because Kurt was begging Blaine to fuck him, and it really would be a horrible tragedy if Kurt died, but Blaine wasn't too intoxicated to know that they usually talked about it before they took a step, and this was _the very last_ step, but Kurt had fucked him raw earlier that same day, and that had felt like a final step, it had felt official, and Blaine didn't want to talk right now. Right now he wanted to turn his brain completely off and just fuck Kurt like an animal.

And Kurt seemed to have the same idea. Because he already had the bottle of almond oil in his hand, and he was already coating Blaine's fingers and guiding them to his entrance, and his legs were already spread, and _fucking hell,_ the look on his face...

Blaine slowly and gently stretched Kurt, reassured to find that his lust for this boy hadn't overpowered his love for him, because this really did have to be gentle, gentler than Blaine liked it, or Kurt wouldn't have a good time. Kurt let out a breath he had been holding and began to moan softly, moving against Blaine's fingers, crying out when Blaine found his prostate and began to stroke.

"_Please,_ Blaine," he groaned, arching his back.

Blaine didn't need to hear more. He coated his cock with almond oil while Kurt hastily stuffed a pillow underneath himself, and then Blaine turned back to Kurt. He cupped Kurt's ass and then let his oil-slicked hands slide up the backs of his thighs until he was gripping Kurt behind his knees. Pushing Kurt's knees back toward his chest and spreading his legs until the position was just right, Blaine moved himself close.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine began to push in, stopping whenever he felt Kurt tense and hold his breath, continuing when he felt him relax again.

This felt better than he could have ever imagined. Kurt was so hot and tight and perfect and he fit him like a skin-tight glove, and Blaine gritted his teeth against the sheer excess of pleasure that was rippling through his body. He could barely speak, but he knew that soon he wouldn't be able to speak at all, and he needed to get this out.

"K-Kurt, let me know if you-you-_God, _you feel so good – let me know if I need to stop or s-slow down or-"

"I will. I know. Keep going."

So Blaine continued his slow, halting descent into this blinding new paradise until his balls met flesh, and he shuddered and fell forward, catching Kurt's hands in his. He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the mouth, the taste of chlorine sending a jolt through his body as he remembered how this had all started, and he groaned loudly and began to thrust.

He moved back into his original position, holding Kurt behind the knees, and watched him as his cock slowly worked in and out of his body. Kurt's head was thrown back and he wore a look of pure ecstasy. His lips were parted and his eyes were closed and he looked like he just loved being fucked like this more than anything in the world. Blaine inhaled sharply at the mere sight of him.

"Blaine...harder...please..."

Kurt hadn't even gotten to the "please" before Blaine started adding power to his his movements. And here it was, Anderson, no more being a pillow queen under this sweet boy's naturally talented hands, because it was time to see Kurt completely fall apart, and Blaine wanted to show that he could give as well as he got.

He moved his hands to Kurt's ass, lifting it slightly just as Kurt had with him. He began driving into Kurt with slow, deep thrusts, hitting the sweet spot every time but remaining painfully slow. Kurt began to whimper. Blaine continued to thrust harder and deeper, but refused to increase the pace. Kurt moved his hand to his cock, but Blaine reached over and pushed it away.

"Not yet," he whispered hoarsely, and it sounded like a command.

Kurt made a sound like a strangled sob, but let his hand fall away. He began thrusting back against Blaine, groaning at the deliciousness of it, his fingernails digging into his palms at the sheer building frustration.

"Please go faster," Kurt begged, and at that Blaine did, continuing to fuck Kurt hard and deep. He sped up bit by bit, a tiny bit at a time, building from a slow to a steady to a driving pace, and continuing to escalate from there until his pace was nothing short of _frenzied._

As Kurt began to writhe and scream and buck beneath him, Blaine finally moved one hand to Kurt's leaking erection and pumped him in time to his own thrusts. He was grunting as he fucked him faster and faster, the muscles in his thighs screaming as he began to move so fast he was almost a blur. And Kurt was absolutely screaming, and tears were streaming down his cheeks, and all Blaine could make out was "_Yes, yes, yes, yes!"_

Kurt was gripping the pillow underneath his head, and his head was snapping from side to side, and _fuck_ this felt good, no - forget good, this felt un-fucking-believable. Kurt had never imagined that it would be this good. And Blaine's deep, hungry grunts and his hand on Kurt's cock were entirely too much, and when he opened his eyes to look at Blaine he almost hyperventilated, because he was sweating and his muscles were rippling and he looked so sexy and masculine and Kurt didn't know if he would live to see this through.

But _God_ it felt amazing, and every sensation felt like an exaggeration, and suddenly Kurt's mind went completely and utterly blank because there was no room for anything in his brain or body except for the fact that he was coming, and he was coming so, so, _so _hard, and Blaine was coming too, slamming into him forcefully one last time with a primal, guttural scream. Kurt let out a garbled cry that sounded like "Blaine" in his head but ended up strung out over far too many syllables when it actually came out of his throat.

And just as Kurt had collapsed onto Blaine earlier that day, Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, and they couldn't concentrate on anything except the need to keep breathing until finally they were able to concentrate on one another, and Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly on his lips and cheeks and forehead and chin, and then gently pulled out of Kurt's body before moving so that his head was nestled on Kurt's chest.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Just...wow."

"That was amazing."

"That was _hot."_

"Wow."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Blaine stroked Kurt's chest and Kurt stroked Blaine's hair.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmm?"

"Please don't let me become an alcoholic."

Blaine laughed. "Why would you become an alcoholic?"

"Because that was absolutely incredible. If drunk sex is that good, I'm going to want to do it all the time."

Blaine gave Kurt a gentle squeeze. "I won't let you become an alcoholic, Kurt. I love you too much to let that happen."

"You can't control everything, Blaine. I can become an alcoholic without your consent."

"Well, then I'll just refuse to have sex with you when you're drunk. That should clear it up."

"You're cruel."

"Tough love."

"I love you too. Even if you are a monster."

Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's chin and gently tilted his face upward. He leaned down to kiss him.

"That was a lovely party," Kurt murmured.

Blaine smiled against his boyfriend's sticky chest. "Yeah. It really was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 2**

Blaine stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen on Saturday morning. His head was throbbing wildly and his stomach felt slightly sour. He had put his sunglasses on in his bedroom, because even the faintest trace of light from outside was excruciating, but the plastic frames squeezing against his temples and the bridge of his nose were almost as bad.

Lila was sitting at the dining room table in front of the sliding glass doors that led out to the pool. Amidst the chaos of bottles and plates and cups and loose pieces of clothing and partygoers sleeping in heaps, she was calmly reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Her hair was still wet from a morning swim, and she was wearing damp gym shorts over her bathing suit, her legs folded Indian-style on the chair.

"How on earth do you look so..._healthy?_ I feel like I'm going to die."

Lila smiled slightly. "Because, little one, I know how to pace myself. Which is clearly not a trait you have picked up on."

Blaine slumped in the chair next to her and dropped his head onto his folded arms. _"Coffee..."_ he whimpered limply. Lila ruffled his hair and decided to take pity on him.

She went into the kitchen to pour him a cup, returning with a large glass of water as well.

"Drink this too. You're probably really dehydrated and the coffee won't help with that."

Blaine nodded weakly in thanks and agreement, and started with a long swig of coffee. He sighed deeply and took off his sunglasses. The single sip had already made him feel incrementally more human.

"Remind me to _never_ drink again," he muttered.

Lila snorted. "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't all bad. From what I heard, you boys put on quite a show."

Blaine dropped his head again and groaned, feeling his blush to the tips of his ears. Oh, God. He and Kurt had...had _really_ been going at it in the pool, and yes, it had actually happened, and yes, a group of enthusiastic partygoers had been watching. Watching he and Kurt while they...

Okay. So the night _hadn't_ been all bad. Some of it had been pretty fucking fantastic, actually. But then he remembered how _many_ people had been watching them in the pool, and he groaned again in embarrassment.

"At least no one from Dalton or McKinley saw us," he muttered.

"Um," Lila replied.

Blaine snapped his head up, eyes wide. "_Please_ tell me no one from Dalton or McKinley saw us."

"Well, I'm not sure about McKinley, but I think I might have heard a couple kids saying they go there. Or used to go there. They seemed to know who Kurt was, anyway. And Dalton...mostly just grads, Blaine."

"Anyone I know?"

"Just...uh...Doug."

"_David's brother_ Doug? Please kill me now."

Lila just laughed. "I think you'll live it down."

"I think David might do his best to make sure I never do."

Lila sat back and sipped her coffee, smirking slightly. "I'm really glad you're with Kurt, Baby." Blaine smiled at the childhood nickname. "He's a really sweet kid."

"Yeah, he is," Blaine agreed. "He can be kind of acidic sometimes too, though." They both laughed.

"Oh, you probably love it."

"I do."

"So, are you like serious, big-time in love here, Baby?"

Blaine felt himself blush. "Yeah. I really am. You know Lila...Kurt was my first."

Lila's smile widened, and there was definitely a soft sheen of tears in her eyes.

Blaine ducked his head down shyly. "I told you I would wait."

She reached out and placed her hand softly on top of her brother's. "I'm so glad you did."

"So am I."

Because neither of them had to say how the night before brought up memories of a different night, an altogether less magical night. But it was important that Lila know he remembered, that he took what she had done for him to heart. Because really, it was because of her that he and Kurt were able to discover everything together. And he couldn't imagine a more priceless gift.

Blaine heard a small moan behind him and turned to see Kurt descending the stairs and looking unbelievably adorable. His hair was sticking up in every direction, a patch of it pillow-flattened on the left side of his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt and an oversized pair of black sweat pants, and he was rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Blaine couldn't help but get up and greet him at the bottom of the stair case, pulling him into a bear hug and kissing his cheek. "Good morning," he whispered, assuming that Kurt's hangover was probably no better than his.

"Blaine, I feel like I've been hit by a cement truck," he groaned, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded, and let Blaine lead him over to the chair where Blaine had been sitting.

"Here. Have mine. Lila just poured it, it's still hot. And drink some water too."

Kurt gave him an adoring look. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Blaine answered, and kissed the top of Kurt's head before going into the kitchen to pour himself some more coffee.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon they were feeling much better, and cleanup didn't even turn out to be that bad. Lila had procured the car keys of everyone passed out on the floor, and refused to let anyone leave until the house and pool area were spotless. Kurt discovered his and Blaine's shirts in some shrubs near the edge of the pool, and the two boys couldn't help giggling and smirking at one another when Kurt showed Blaine what he'd found.<p>

As the day wore on, they agreed on three things.

First of all, they would not be drinking again that weekend.

Second, they _definitely _wanted some more time together in the pool.

And third, they _definitely_ didn't want an audience this time.

Conveniently, Lila kicked all of her friends out and announced that she was going on a five-day juice fast in order to detox.

"Does that mean you won't be smoking for the next week?" Blaine asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

She looked at him like he was insane. "Cannabis isn't a _toxin,_ Blaine, it's natural."

"So is deadly nightshade," murmured Kurt.

Blaine shot him a look. Lila just laughed it off.

The boys decided to cook dinner that night instead of getting more takeout, and Lila withdrew to the patio to read, glass of foamy green liquid in hand.

"I hope I didn't offend her," Kurt said, frowning as he whisked together a marinade.

"I don't think so," Blaine answered, rinsing the salmon. "Lila usually gets like this after a big social blowout. She just needs to regroup. She says it's because her Sagittarius sun is in constant conflict with her Taurus moon."

Kurt couldn't help but snort. He glanced at Blaine and saw that he was smirking.

"Yeah, I know she's...she really is a good sister, though, Kurt."

Kurt looked Blaine square in the eye and gave him his warmest and most genuine smile.

"I know, Blaine."

Blaine returned the smile, looking relieved.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt lay squeezed into a single lawn chair, looking up at the stars and the heavy full moon. Lila had said goodnight a good forty-five minutes earlier, and the night was calm and still.<p>

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Blaine whispered.

"That would be lovely," Kurt replied just as softly.

"Hold on just a minute," Blaine said, getting up. Kurt shifted in the lawn chair, putting his hands behind his head and continuing to stare up at the moon. After a few minutes, the moon and stars seemed to get brighter, and Kurt realized it was because the artificial lights had fallen away. He turned to look behind him and realized that the house and patio were utterly enveloped in darkness, and even the in-ground pool lights were off.

Then he noticed a small point of brightness traveling towards him. It took a moment before he realized it was Blaine, carrying a kerosene lamp and some towels. Blaine paused by the lawn chair and held his hand down to Kurt, who allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Blaine led them to the edge of the pool and set down the lamp and the towels. He then reached over and began undressing Kurt.

Kurt returned the favor, and they ascended into the inky pool, naked and holding hands. They broke apart as they both dove under, wordlessly swimming in different directions, taking in the feel of the water and the moonlight on their skin.

They met in the middle of the pool. It was shallow enough to stand, but the water reached Kurt's chest and the tops of Blaine's shoulders. They moved into one another's arms and their lips met, soft sighs melting into the sound of lapping water.

It was reminiscent enough of the night before to be slightly thrilling, but this was so entirely different at the same time. They let their hands roam, gliding over each other's skin underneath the surface of the water. Blaine reached down and began stroking Kurt's length slowly, and Kurt responded by doing the same to Blaine. Their hips moved closer and closer together until they moved their hands away and just began rubbing against one another, the water that surrounded their bodies rippling as they moved.

They began groaning softly, their kisses picking up more fire, their hips moving faster. As he felt himself start to get close, Blaine placed a firm hand on Kurt's chest and stepped back. Kurt whimpered slightly.

"We should probably get out of the water," Blaine said softly. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Yes, they probably should. It would be more than a little tacky to ejaculate in the Anderson family's pool.

They swam back toward the lantern, and Blaine climbed out of the pool and began unrolling the towels he'd brought. A bottle fell out of one, and started to roll toward the pool. Kurt caught it is he climbed out.

It was the almond oil.

Kurt smirked to himself as Blaine laid out two overlapping beach towels. He turned around to take Kurt's hand again.

"I see you came prepared," Kurt said, holding out the bottle.

Blaine smiled, dropping to his knees on the towels and gently pulling Kurt with him. They began kissing again as they slowly became less and less vertical, until Kurt was lying on his back, thighs parted, Blaine's wet body covering his. Kurt laced his hands through Blaine's dripping curls, his grip becoming tight when Blaine began grinding, very slowly and gently, against him. Blaine rolled them slightly to the side so that he could cup one of Kurt's ass cheeks.

"How are you...feeling?" Blaine whispered, his thumb very gingerly trailing across Kurt's ass crack.

He felt Kurt smile against his lips.

"Blaine...are you asking for a sober do-over?" Kurt asked.

"Well, only if you...feel ready. If you aren't feeling too sore or anything."

Kurt giggled slightly and began kissing Blaine's neck.

"Ever the gentleman," he murmured.

"I mean, you could always...make love to me instead. I'm feeling pretty good. I just...last night was wonderful, Kurt, but it was also kind of a blur. I don't remember all the details."

Kurt smiled again. "Yes, it is kind of a blur. A really hot blur, but I like remembering the details too. And I like that you called it making love."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well, last night, Blaine, I'm pretty sure we were _fucking._ But yes, I'd say that generally, that's what we're doing."

Blaine smiled at that. "Well, I like that you called it fucking. I don't think I've ever heard you use that term before. It's sexy."

"I'm coming out of my shell," Kurt said, sounding slightly defensive. "And you, sir, are just a randy little romantic."

Blaine responded with a chuckle and a kiss. He pulled back a bit and looked at Kurt questioningly.

"So...do you want..."

"I'm still sore, but I don't think I'm _too_ sore. Maybe...try fingers first? See how we go?"

"Okay," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, pausing to kiss his lobe. "But tell me if it's too much and we can switch."

Blaine oiled up his fingers much more generously than he needed to, but he wanted to make sure Kurt was comfortable. Kurt lifted his leg and hooked it around Blaine's hip, and Blaine very, very gently moved his fingers to Kurt's entrance. As he slowly began to push his forefinger inside, Kurt gritted his teeth and hissed sharply.

Blaine started to move his hand away, but Kurt reached around and held his wrist.

"No...it's just...it's good, Blaine. Just...keep going slow."

So Blaine did. He gently stroked Kurt's perineum with his free hand, and luxuriated in the process of delicately stretching his boyfriend. He gave Kurt soft, slow closed-mouth kisses, and was finally able to build up to four fingers, gliding gently inside Kurt's body. It took some time, but Blaine didn't mind the delicate handiwork, because eventually Kurt was moaning into his neck and thrusting back against his hand.

"Please, Blaine," he whispered. "I want you."

Blaine began to move into position, and then paused, unsure. He wanted to try other positions, but he wasn't ready to give up the thrill of their being able to look at each other just yet. He could just hold Kurt in place, but they didn't have anything for leverage...

"I have an idea," Blaine whispered. "Come over here."

Blaine got up and pulled the towels – and Kurt with them- to the very edge of the pool. Blaine lowered himself into the shallow water, and pulled Kurt closer still, until his ass was hanging slightly off the edge, perfectly aligned with Blaine. Blaine grasped Kurt's hips.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Just...slow at first."

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's knee. "Of course."

Blaine began to very slowly push forward, pausing frequently, until he was nestled completely inside of Kurt. He began gently moving, not yet allowing himself to fully surrender to the tight, hot pleasure of Kurt's body. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and began to thrust back against him.

"Blaine...you can...that feels _really _nice..._Oh..."_

And Kurt's moans were so pretty that Blaine didn't even realize how much harder his thrusts were becoming. Kurt didn't seem to mind at all, though, as his sounds of pleasure were only increasing. Blaine loved those sounds. He wanted to record them and play them on a continuous loop whenever he was alone. He wanted to drink them. He wanted to clothe himself in them.

Kurt snaked his hands over Blaine's, lifting Blaine's hands off his hips and interlacing their fingers. He wrapped his legs more tightly around his boyfriend and moved against him, and Blaine's thrusts felt so good, and his prostate felt especially sensitive this time and it was giving him goosebumps.

Wisps of cool breeze raked through the warm summer air, heightening every sensation. The moon and stars shone down on their lovemaking, mingling with the soft lamplight, and _oh,_ this was heaven.

"_I love you so much," _Kurt thought, and then realized that he'd said it out loud.

"I love you too," Blaine managed to half-speak, half-groan. "_God, _I love you."

Blaine moved one pair of their joined hands and parted their palms, fingers still laced together, sandwiching Kurt's cock in the middle before their palms rejoined. Kurt arched his back and groaned loudly as their hands began moving together as one.

They pumped Kurt in time to Blaine's thrusts, which were steadily getting faster and faster. Blaine moaned loudly, they squeezed both sets of hands even more tightly together, and Kurt gave out a little scream of pleasure.

"Oh God, Blaine, don't stop...please..." he whimpered, and Blaine slowed down for just a moment, just so he could last a little longer, before letting his pace build up again.

And if Kurt was in heaven, Blaine was right there with him, the cool water lapping around his thighs while Kurt's tight heat slid across his length. Blaine felt himself nearing the verge, getting so close, but he wanted them to come together, or as close to it as possible, so he squeezed his hand against Kurt's even harder and pumped faster. He felt Kurt squirming beneath him, giving little cries of pleasure, and meeting each thrust with increasing urgency.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt, I..."

"_yes..."_

"Let go..."

"Oh..."

"I'm...I'm..."

And Blaine couldn't finish that thought out loud, because it wasn't a thought anymore. He cried out into the night, throwing his head back, the stars seeming to swirl and spin above him. As he came he felt a wet warmth spread across his hand, because Kurt was coming too, and Kurt was screaming his name.

Kurt's legs fell away from Blaine's waist and his feet landed in the water with a splash. Blaine pulled out gently, Kurt giving a small whine of pain when he did.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

"You looked so beautiful coming in the moonlight," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, and Blaine felt a small shiver thrill across his spine, because he loved hearing Kurt say things like that.

Blaine climbed out of the pool, and Kurt pulled himself away from the water's edge so that he could lie down on the beach towels. Blaine got one of the towels they weren't using and gently wiped off Kurt's stomach and chest before settling down next to him.

They lay on their backs, heads touching, arms linked, staring up into the night.

"Kurt, that was wonderful," Blaine murmured. "You're incredible. Thank you."

"Blaine, thank _you._ You're so...I just..." Kurt sighed. "I wish there was a new way to say I love you. I feel like I've said it so many times that I don't have words to tell you what I'm feeling right now."

Blaine turned his head, his lips touching the shell of Kurt's ear. _"Sono innamorato di te,"_ he whispered.

Kurt grinned and blushed. He turned his head as well, and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's._ "Je t'aime pour toujours,"_ he breathed, moving even closer.

_"Toujours,"_ Blaine agreed, before their lips met under the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sono innamorato di te_ is Italian. There are a lot of different ways to say I Love You in Italian, and this is considered one of the strongest (the kind of thing you would say to a soul mate). I think it actually translates more to "I have fallen in love with you."_ Je t'aime pour toujours_ is French, and basically translates to "I will love you forever." And _toujours_ means forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 3**

"Ugh."

"Make it end."

"Is that your phone or my phone?

"Make it _end!"_

Kurt and Blaine were curled in a tangled ball of warmth on Blaine's bed, clad in only their underwear, and no longer able to sleep through the grating sound emanating from across the room. Kurt was finally able to identify the phone as his and, grumbling, began to extricate his limbs from Blaine.

Blaine whined and tightened his grip on Kurt, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave."

"But I have to make it end."

"Just ignore it. It will stop. You're so warm."

"Blaine..."

But Blaine was right. The phone did stop. For a minute. But just as Kurt sighed and began to melt back into Blaine and sleep and everything nice, the phone began to shrill again.

"_Why_ did I choose that ring tone? It sounds like Linda Perry being electrocuted."

Kurt pulled himself free before Blaine could stop him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He jumped to his feet as Blaine made a clumsy attempt to grab him around the waist and pull him back.

Blaine made a whiny noise like a petulant child. "I want my _Kurt," _he groaned sulkily.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You'll have your Kurt in just a moment, sweetie. I just need to see who in their right mind has been blowing up my phone at this ungodly hour. It had _better _be important."

Blaine groaned again, but smiled into his pillow. Kurt had called him _Sweetie._

Kurt stumbled over to his overnight bag, and reached into the pocket of the jeans folded on top. The phone had stopped ringing again, but he checked to see who had been calling.

Four missed calls from Noah Puckerman. What the fuck?

Kurt knitted his brows, and was then hit with an unpleasant thought.

_Finn!_

Kurt instantly hit redial, chewing on his knuckle nervously.

"Man, _Finally! _I've been trying to-"

"Is Finn okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think so. Why? What's wrong with Finn?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask you!"

"How the hell would I know? It's not like he's my _boyfriend_ or anything. Uh, you do know that, right, Hummel?"

"_What? _Yes! I – so, this isn't about Finn?"

"No. Why would I call you about Finn?"

"Why would you call me about _anything?_ Is everyone else okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so...I think I heard that Artie sprained his ankle hiking or something...or wait, no, that doesn't make sense. Maybe it was-"

"Puckerman, _why_ are you calling me repeatedly at seven in the morning on a _Sunday?"_

"Kurt, you know you're my boy, right?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Man, you've got to tell me how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Don't play cute with me, Hummel. How the _hell_ did you score an invite to a Lila Anderson party?"

"Pardon?"

"Her parties are, like, _legendary_, dude. And she seriously has bouncers at the door and everything. How did you get in?"

"_Bouncers? _Noah, I don't think-"

"I've tried to crash before and it's never worked. _Me!_ And here you are, and no offense, but you're pretty much a total loser-"

"A loser that got personally invited to a party where you weren't wanted, apparently."

"Exactly my point. How did you do it?"

"You're calling me at seven in the morning to ask how I got invited to a party."

"A _Lila Anderson_ party."

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Kurt, this chick invites people the day of the party, and you have to be friends with her on Facebook and everything, and her privacy settings are really high. Plus, I heard she goes to some fancy east coast college now, so she only ever has them in the summer anymore. Could you help a brother out here?"

Kurt sighed, but smiled to himself as well. This was actually kind of delicious.

"Noah, Blaine is Lila's brother."

"Who the hell is Blaine?"

"Who the – _Blaine,_ Puckerman. Blaine, who sang lead in every Warblers performance you ever saw? Blaine, who took me to the prom? Blaine, with whom you've_ personally_ interacted on numerous occasions? Blaine, my boyfriend for _the past_ _five months?"_

"Oh - you mean that dude you were making out with in the pool?"

Kurt felt his blood suddenly run cold.

"_What?"_ He very nearly hissed.

"Man, I didn't realize you were nailing Lila Anderson's brother. Shit. You know, I've always liked that Blaine kid. You should probably tell her that I said-"

"Puckerman, go back. What – how – let's start with how you even know I was at this party."

"Kirky, man."

"_What _did you call me?"

"Not _you. _Kirky. You know – Aaron Kirkpatrick. Graduated last year? On the hockey team?"

"Uh..."

"He posted some totally awesome vids on Facebook from the party. There's this one where these three chicks-"

"Puckerman."

"What?"

"What did...ah..._Kirky..._say about _me?"_

"Nothing, man. Like I said, he just posted some vids. You know, I'm not usually into watching dudes make out, but-"

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face. He dropped the phone.

"Oh my God."

He stood, frozen, trapped somewhere between screaming bloody murder and crawling under Blaine's bed and curling up in a fetal position. He could still vaguely make out Puck's voice nattering away from his phone on the floor. He picked up the phone, pulled out the battery, and dropped it again like it was burning his flesh to touch it.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked around the room wildly, spotting Blaine's laptop on the desk. He ran over to it. Password protected. _Shit._

"Blaine." Blaine appeared to have fallen back asleep, so Kurt got up, went over to the bed, and shook him.

"What – I – Kurt, what are you doing? I don't wanna-"

"Blaine, what is your computer password?"

"What?"

"Blaine, _NOW!"_

Blaine sat up, blinking. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Please just tell me your password, so I can see exactly how wrong it is. I can't _believe_ this is happening!"

"Can't believe what's -"

"Blaine. The password. _Please."_

Blaine blushed and looked down at his hands.

"It's, uh, BlackbirdKurt. All one word."

At any other time, this would have made Kurt's heart flutter, but this was exactly the wrong time to be presented with any sweet little bit of cuteness. Kurt simply pounded the password in, and swiftly made his way to Facebook. Luckily, he was able to access Aaron Kirkpatrick's page through Puck's, and there it was.

Right under "Three hot chicks make out" was a video titled "Two hot dudes make out." Aaron Kirkpatrick had introduced it by writing, _This is for you, ladies, so you can't accuse me of being sexist._

With shaking hands, Kurt lifted the laptop off the desk and brought it over to Blaine. Blaine looked at him questioningly, but Kurt simply sat beside him, and sighed deeply.

"Blaine, I think this might be bad," he said, and pressed play.

* * *

><p>The video started with Blaine and Kurt in the shallow end of the pool, dancing to the Black-Eyed Peas while guzzling their drinks. They would come together and kiss, then move apart to dance, then sort of grind into one another, then break apart and laugh. The video wasn't entirely focused on them at this point, as there were others dancing in and around the pool as well.<p>

But then Kurt took Blaine's drink from him, and put both of their drinks to the side of the pool. He moved back to Blaine and pulled him by his shirt, and the kiss he gave him was anything but sweet or cute. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, and they looked like they were trying to devour each other alive. Kurt's hands slipped to Blaine's ass, and then he began kneading it while Blaine began to slide Kurt's shirt up his back...

Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the video, gasping when he saw how utterly _lewd _he looked squeezing Blaine's ass like that. He glanced sideways at Blaine, who looked completely transfixed.

Whoever was filming had decided to focus in on Kurt and Blaine at this point, and the camera zoomed in, showing their lusty expressions and the movements of their tongues in greater detail. Blaine peeled Kurt's shirt completely off, and Kurt whispered something to Blaine, who laughed, and then removed his own shirt as well. He balled up both garments together and threw them far off-screen, pulling Kurt to him again and moving them deeper into the water and toward the edge of the pool.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the edge, and everything got _way_ more intense. The person with the camera was _really_ pretty close now, and the boys' moans could be very vaguely made out, which means they were probably being pretty loud (Kurt blushed furiously when this horrible realization hit him as he watched).

The pool's underground lights didn't offer the modesty that Kurt-the-viewer had desperately hoped they might, and it was entirely clear that his legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist, that they were grinding together, that Blaine's hands were slipping _inside_ of Kurt's shorts.

Oh dear God.

And in the video, they were sucking and licking and kissing at one another's necks and ears, hands moving across backs and chests and butts. Thankfully, the words they were clearly whispering to one another amongst all this weren't loud enough to actually hear, because chances were neither one of them was waxing poetic about the other boy's eyes.

At one point, Blaine looked _directly at the camera_ and then seemed to actually start grinding into Kurt even harder, Kurt throwing his head back and making a _very_ audible and very obscene noise. And then they were kissing again, open-mouthed and messy.

They kept at it until it pretty much seemed like they were actually about to start fucking. The comments and noises coming from the growing crowd around the videographer were downright frightening – people were whooping and cheering and screaming for them to _take it off,_ and _fuck him! You know you want to! Fuck his brains out!_ _Suck his dick! _ There were also more than a few voices – mostly female, by the sounds – that kept yelling some variation of "This is _so fucking hot!" _And then there were the comments about how hot Kurt and Blaine were _themselves, _both as individuals and as a couple. One girl loudly described exactly how many people she would be willing to kill to have a threesome with them right now.

Kurt's cheeks were on fire. He had remembered bits and pieces of everything he was seeing, and watching it actually brought a lot more of the details back to him, but he had _no_ memory of the crowd's reaction. He had simply remembered that they were there.

_Thank God,_ he thought, when video-Kurt and video-Blaine seemed to come to an agreement and disentangled, Blaine leading Kurt by the hand into shallower water. When it became clear that they were planning to leave, the crowd began to boo and hiss, shouting their annoyance. One loud male voice yelled that they were a couple of little cockteases.

Kurt blushed again when their video counterparts climbed out of the pool, full-blown erections unmistakable against the clinging fabric of their soaking-wet shorts. Hand in hand, the boys proceeded to _run_ in the direction of the house.

The scene faded...but...there was still 30 seconds of video left.

"What the...?" Kurt murmured softly, still unable to move or react in any way.

The scene resumed outside Blaine's bedroom door.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed, watching the video with wide eyes.

The door didn't open. Thank _fuck_ the door didn't open. But with the very small crowd around the door breathing as quietly as possible, and the music from the party thrumming decidedly in the background, the sounds of Blaine fucking Kurt were ringing out clear as a bell. And there was Blaine, groaning how good Kurt felt, and there was Kurt, begging Blaine to go faster, and calling out _yes yes yes yes..._and then their screams – God, were they really that loud? – When they came.

And then the video was over.

And so, Kurt believed, was his life.

Blaine closed the laptop and gently put it on the floor next to his nightstand.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment. Then their eyes met, and Blaine hurled himself at Kurt, lips hungry and hands roaming.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt screeched, shoving him back hard. "What the hell do you think you're _doing?"_

Blaine just stared at him, eyes glowing with lust.

"Don't tell me it didn't turn you on to watch that."

"Oh my God, Blaine, are you serious? I'm _mortified!_ This is on the internet! The _internet,_ Blaine! Think for a minute! My life is over - everyone at school is going to see this. Half the _world_ could end up seeing this! This could ruin my career on Broadway! This could-"

He stopped in amazement, because Blaine was laughing.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you think this is funny," Kurt spat.

"Kurt I-" Blaine forced himself to calm his giggles. "Kurt, I'm sorry. No, it's not really funny, but – I mean, these things happen. School doesn't start for another month, and I'm sure everyone will have forgotten by then-"

Kurt snorted at this.

"-and do you _honestly_ think that a video of you making out with your boyfriend at a party in high school could ruin a stage career? If anything, it might help."

"Blaine, this is _humiliating. _What if Finn sees it? What if Mr. Scheuster sees it? Oh God, what if my _father_ sees it?_"_

"Do you really think Finn, your father, or Mr. Schuester would watch a video on Facebook entitled "two hot dudes make out"?

Kurt sighed. "I suppose not. I just...I can't believe someone _filmed_ us like that. It's so sleazy."

"Well, yeah, it is. But..."

"But?"

"It really didn't turn you on even a little bit?"

"I..." Kurt looked at Blaine and swallowed. This really wasn't something he wanted to admit to.

"Because, you know...I certainly don't mind other people knowing how sexy my boyfriend is, and how good he makes me feel..."

Blaine moved closer, his mouth against Kurt's ear, "...and how good I make him feel," he whispered. "And the sounds he makes...the look on his face when suck on his collar bone..."

Blaine proceeded to move his lips to the spot just below Kurt's collar bone that Kurt enjoyed so much.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Please don't tell me we're going to start having sex in elevators because you get off on the fear of getting caught..."

"No," murmured Blaine against the flesh of Kurt's neck, "but I do think we should make the best of a less than ideal situation. You looked so hot pushed up against the side of the pool like that..."

Kurt surrendered. "Yeah, you looked pretty hot too," he admitted. "It's so different..._watching_ you kiss me."

"Mmmm...watching you lick me..."

"Watching you move against me..."

"And all those people, they saw how hot you were too," Blaine rasped. They _wanted_ you."

"They wanted _us._ But they knew they couldn't have us. They knew you were mine."

Blaine growled at this, and pushed Kurt down on the bed. "Mine," he echoed, straddling Kurt and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

"You're mine," Kurt breathed again, when Blaine moved back to his neck. "No matter how much they want you, I'm the only one who can touch you."

"I love touching you."

"I love touching _you_."

They made short work of their underwear at that point, moving against one another hungrily.

"I want to make you scream," Kurt breathed. Blaine groaned.

Kurt reached to Blaine's bedside table and grabbed the trusty bottle of almond oil, drizzling his fingers.

"Yes," Blaine whimpered when he saw what Kurt was doing. "Oh _God_, yes."

Kurt began to stroke Blaine gently between his ass cheeks, slowly lengthening his strokes to graze over Blaine's balls, across his perineum and his entrance, all the way to the base of his spine.

Blaine melted.

"I love that I know just how to make you fall apart," Kurt moaned, Blaine writhing against him in pleasure and anticipation.

"You do," Blaine murmured. "You're the only one I want touching me."

Kurt wound his middle and forefinger together and lazily slid them inside of Blaine.

Blaine gave out a cry of pleasure and pushed back against Kurt's fingers, whimpering for more.

"Can we try it...a little bit different this time?" Kurt asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Yes," Blaine managed in a shaky whisper.

Kurt kept his fingers where they were, sitting up and using his free hand to nudge Blaine until his intention became clear, and Blaine was on his hands and knees. When he had him exactly where he wanted him, Kurt began to move his fingers just the way Blaine liked.

Blaine pushed back against him, panting and giving little cries, his arms giving out when Kurt reached for his prostate.

Kurt paused. "Too much?" He whispered.

"N-no," Blaine choked out. "Not enough. Kurt..."

Kurt laughed softly and slid in two more fingers, fucking Blaine gently with his hand while his thumb stroked his perineum.

Blaine whimpered and shakily raised himself onto his elbows, pushing back against Kurt's fingers desperately.

And then Kurt's fingers were gone, and as much as that pained him, Blaine knew what it meant, and it was mere seconds before he felt the head of Kurt's oil-slicked cock at his entrance.

Blaine pushed back as Kurt thrust forward, and they both gave strangled cries at the newness of sensation that this angle created. Kurt held Blaine's hips and began a slow, steady rhythm, throwing his head back and groaning with delight.

Blaine was muttering a string of nonsense beneath him, and Kurt sped up, leaning forward and licking down Blaine's spine.

It felt amazing. It always felt amazing. And Blaine was right, there was nothing to be ashamed of, because Kurt was proud that this gorgeous man was his, that Mr. Suave-and-Charming to the rest of the world was on all fours for him, whimpering and begging Kurt to fuck him harder.

And Blaine loved that Kurt, always so prim and collected, was holding his hips, sweating and grunting and driving into him. And he was proud that he could make Kurt push his own boundaries, take control, lose himself in the moment.

And losing himself in the moment was exactly what Kurt was doing right now, as he arched his back and pounded into Blaine with reckless abandon, groaning in a deeper voice than Blaine thought was possible, moving his hands to Blaine's thighs and kneading the quivering muscles that turned him on _so fucking much._ He slid his right hand around to the base of Blaine's cock, and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"B-Blaine, come with me," Kurt groaned raggedly.

Blaine thrust back against Kurt with everything that he had, Kurt's cock sliding against his prostate so beautifully, Kurt's grip on his cock so firm and perfect.

Blaine's muscles tensed around Kurt, and with three final strokes and thrusts, they were coming together.

And just as Kurt planned, he was making Blaine scream. And Blaine was making him wail.

Blaine began to topple forward, but Kurt caught him and gently nudged him to the side so he didn't land in a puddle of his own come.

Not that Blaine was in any state to notice at the moment.

Kurt fell to the side as well, landing partially on top of Blaine, panting steadily. They gave themselves the customary moment to catch their breath before attempting speech.

"Mmmm. Kurt, that was-"

"Yeah. It was. That was fantastic."

"Maybe we should make a copy of that video...so...you know..."

Kurt laughed. "Okay, but next time we make a video, I don't want an audience. Before _or_ after the fact."

Blaine's eyes snapped open.

"_Next _time?"

"Well...we could. If you want to. I did...kind of like watching us."

"I loved it. It was so hot."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and moved to get up.

Blaine groaned. "Why are you always leaving me alone in this bed?"

"And why are you always such a drama queen? I'm just getting something to clean us up."

Kurt went to his overnight bag and pulled out a box of wet wipes.

"I actually meant to bring these out at the beginning of the weekend but...uh...I kept getting distracted."

Blaine smirked. "By what, pray tell?"

Kurt sighed. "Oh, just some randy little imp with an overdeveloped sex drive."

Blaine laughed. _"You're_ the imp. Look at you. You even look like an imp."

"Oh? You like getting fucked by an imp, do you?"

"I _love_ getting fucked by an imp. It's my favorite thing in the world."

Blaine's phone buzzed on his desk, signaling a text message. Kurt grabbed it on his way back to bed and handed it to Blaine. Blaine opened his inbox while Kurt gave a quick wipedown to both the sheets and Blaine's body.

"Oh, God," groaned Blaine, holding the phone out to Kurt.

It was from David.

_I was going to ask why you didn't invite me to Lila's party, but after seeing your little YouTube performance, I'm pretty grateful you didn't. I especially liked the part where you smiled for the camera._

"It's on _YouTube? _And now David's seen it, so _everyone_ at Dalton...oh, God, my life is over."

Kurt laughed. "But Blaine, school doesn't start for another month. _Surely_ everyone will have forgotten by then," he said sweetly.

Blaine glared at him. "You are so evil."

Blaine's phone buzzed again. Once again, it was David.

_And bro? It's up to 746 hits already._

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Maybe we should just turn our phones off for awhile," Blaine said.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Kurt agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 4**

**A/N: **_OK, so I should probably warn you that this chapter is kind of angsty and utterly smut-free. I feel compelled to keep it this way, though – I didn't see how to throw any smut in without it seeming absurdly tacked on - and hopefully it will be worth it, because it will get dirty again soon, I promise._

I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or any of their pals in the actual Glee universe. Or Glee itself, for that matter.

And please review – your reviews make me smile!

* * *

><p>It was a little past noon when Kurt descended the stairs into the Anderson's foyer, freshly showered and dressed. After the shock of his and Blaine's unintentional YouTube debut had dulled a bit, the two had managed to fall back asleep, and Blaine was still, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world.<p>

After putting some water on to boil and readying the French Press, Kurt wandered into the dining room to find Lila sitting at the table, drinking a tall glass of pinkish brown liquid and typing intently at her laptop.

Kurt swallowed. "Good morning," he said, trying desperately to sound breezy instead of nervous.

"Hey," she replied, smiling warmly. Her eyes actually looked clear for once, which pleased Kurt to no end. "Blaine still asleep?"

"Yeah. Out cold. I was thinking of bringing him some coffee, and maybe seeing if he'd like to leave the house for a change."

Lila laughed. "Well, good luck with that. He was pretty excited to have you all to himself this weekend. Didn't shut up about it all week. I'm actually surprised he's even let you set foot outside his room at all."

Kurt blushed. "Blaine is a perfect gentleman, Lila. You should know that."

Lila smirked. "I'm sure. That damn Aaron Kirpatrick is never coming to another party of mine again, incidentally. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Um...I...uh.." he managed to articulate.

Lila laughed heartily and winked at him kindly, reminding him uncannily of Blaine. Kurt felt a surge of renewed fondness, and decided that maybe he would bring up the thing that had been weighing on his mind more and more heavily since early that summer.

Especially since Lila had started to roll a joint while continuing to halfheartedly click and scroll on her computer.

"Hey, do you know some guy named Noah Puckerman? He sent me a friend request, says he knows you?"

"Never heard of him. Listen, Lila, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay."

Lila looked up, closing her laptop when she saw the serious look on Kurt's face.

"Of course, Kurt. What is it? Is it about Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. "Well, sort of. Not exactly. It's just...I think Blaine misses you."

Lila smiled. "I miss him too. It's hard being so far away. But we've still got another month of-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, of course he misses you during the school year. But I'm talking about now. Right now. Even when you're both home."

"I'm not sure I follow, Kurt."

"Lila, Blaine adores you. He practically worships you. He talks about you all the time, and I was terrified to meet you, because I was positive he would break up with me if you didn't approve of me."

Kurt gave a nervous little laugh, and met Lila's eyes, emboldened by the warmth there.

"But...I think...I think he misses the closeness the two of you used to have. And I think he worries about your substance use."

Kurt lowered his eyes. "And I do too," he finished softly.

He looked back up at Lila tentatively.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, but Kurt didn't miss the defensiveness behind them. "Oh, Kurt. You're so sweet. I know I like to have a good time, but that's why I take the time to detox between-"

"You're not detoxing, Lila."

She snorted at this. "Oh, _please._ Is this just because I like to smoke pot, Kurt? It isn't a big deal."

"Well, that's what Blaine said too, but I don't think he believed it either."

Lila gave Kurt a measured look. "You're a pretty uptight kid, you know that? Especially for someone who got wasted and practically had public sex at a party two nights ago."

Kurt blushed, but didn't back down. He shrugged. "That may very well be true, but it doesn't make me wrong. I'm not trying to stage some kind of intervention because you like to get stoned every now and again. This is possibly the fifth time I have seen you sober all summer."

"Jesus Christ, that's ridicu-"

"No, Lila. It isn't."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I debated whether or not to bring this up at all, and it probably isn't my place. I just...I think maybe Blaine feels like things haven't been quite the same between the two of you since getting stoned became such a frequent...uh...pastime for you."

Lila just continued to look at him, her expression unreadable. The tea kettle began to whistle.

"Excuse me," Kurt murmured, as he went to prepare the coffee.

Kurt returned a few moments later, to find Lila looking lost in thought. He struggled to think of what to say; chances were, he had royally fucked up. But he knew that this was a conversation Blaine would probably never dare to have with his sister, and Kurt loved him too much to simply ignore the problem.

"People have different ways to survive high school, you know," Lila said suddenly.

Kurt looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"That school Blaine and I went to? It pretty much sucked, and I wasn't afforded the opportunity to leave, unlike certain little golden boys who shall remain nameless."

Kurt felt his jaw drop, felt himself preparing to defend Blaine with as much bitchiness as necessary, Lila's opinion be damned.

Lila held up a hand and shook her head. "I know. That sounded bitter. I _am_ bitter. But not toward Blaine. Not even a little bit. It's not his fault he's Mom and Dad's favorite. He's like some prince from a Disney movie, and he can't help being good at everything he does. And that sweet, selfless nature of his? Not an act. Not even a little bit. That's just..._him."_

"I know it is," Kurt affirmed softly, smiling so hard his face hurt.

Lila spared Kurt a smile in return. "Of course you know that. I just...sending Blaine to Dalton was the right thing. It was important to keep him safe. But then there I was, left with these..._troglodytes,_ and what did I have? I didn't have my baby brother to look out for anymore, and I was just this short, chubby, nerdy literary magazine editor who had somehow managed to rack up a chunk of suspensions and detentions. The move to cool, apathetic stoner chick was kind of my only option for upward social mobility."

"I would have thought you'd be above the need for upward social mobility."

Lila cocked an eyebrow. "_Really,_ Kurt? Have we met? Have you even been paying attention?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Point taken. Would you like some coffee? It's probably well over-steeped by now."

Lila glanced at her sludgy glass of juice, seeming to be on the verge of deferring to her "detox." But then her eyes wandered to her half-rolled joint, and she just sighed and gave a sharp little laugh.

"Oh, why the hell not? Who am I kidding anyway? Not you, clearly."

Kurt went into the kitchen and poured them each a cup, slipping a tea cozy over the French press so that it would stay warm for Blaine.

"Okay, so I get the need to play a part to survive high school," Kurt said, returning to his seat and handing Lila her coffee. "What I don't get is why nothing has changed. You aren't stuck in some underfunded Midwestern public school system anymore. You're at a liberal East Coast college where independent thought is actually celebrated, if I'm not mistaken. Why let your high school personae define you like this?"

Lila sighed. "You know, Kurt, I don't think I really even thought about it before. I guess it's just what I'm used to, and it's probably easier than figuring out what I actually want out of life. It's always easy to find other stoners to hang out with, and they're so easily impressed, and...I don't know. It's complicated."

Kurt nodded. "It always is."

They both drank their coffee in thoughtful silence.

"Lila," Kurt finally ventured, "I'm sorry if I'm...overstepping. And I'm not saying that I think you should start wearing a hairshirt or carrying around a copy of _The Watchtower_ or anything. I just know it would mean a lot to Blaine if the two of you could really spend some time together. Some _sober_ time together. Because I think he really misses you."

Lila reached over and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I miss him too," she said.

* * *

><p>When Kurt returned to Blaine's room, coffee in hand, he was surprised to find Blaine up and dressed (or at least no longer naked – the same T-shirt and sweat pants he'd been wearing the previous day hardly qualified as "dressed" as far as Kurt was concerned), and pacing.<p>

"Hey," Kurt said, handing him his coffee and offering a kiss.

He instantly knew that something wasn't right when Blaine simply allowed the kiss, tight-lipped, without actually responding to it.

Kurt pulled back and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine simply stared at him for a long moment before putting the coffee down on his desk and turning away.

"Kurt, what do you think you were doing?"

Kurt gave him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine threw his hands up in exasperation, and spun around, his eyes wild. "Downstairs. With Lila. Telling _my sister_ there was something wrong with her. What the hell _was _that, Kurt?"

Kurt gaped at him. "Blaine, I wasn't – how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Blaine spat.

"Clearly _not," _Kurt snapped back. "Because if you'd actually bothered to eavesdrop with a shred of competence, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now."

"I'm _not yelling!" _Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, I have spent the entire summer biting my tongue about the fact that your sister is constantly inebriated. If you want to look the other way and pretend that nothing is happening, fine. But I'm not built that way, Blaine. I saw what it was doing to you, and believe it or not, I actually like your sister, and I was worried about her."

"Worried. Please. You were judging her."

"Blaine, why are you being such a -"

"Such a what?" Blaine demanded.

"Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because you're just – it's none of your _business,_ Kurt. This is my family, and I'd really prefer it if you would just stay out of it."

Kurt clenched his jaw, stung by Blaine's words.

"Well, fine, Blaine. I'm sorry if I worry about you. I'm sorry if I dared to approach one of your family members without your expressed blessing, because I wanted to help ease your pain. I'm sure you would never stoop so horribly low as to-"

"That was different," Blaine muttered, still angry, but sounding slightly abashed.

Kurt furrowed his brows. "What was different?"

"When I talked to your Dad." Kurt searched his face, bemused. "About...sex? Isn't that what you're referring to?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he simply stared at Blaine in shock.

"Oh," Blaine said, his voice small. "You...weren't talking about that."

"No, but you're going to talk about that. Because you are going to tell me what the _hell _you're talking about right this minute, Blaine Anderson."

"Your...um...Dad didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me _what?"_

Blaine sighed. "You're changing the subject. We were talking about the fact that you told Lila-"

"Blaine, shut up about my conversation with Lila. Not only was my conversation with Lila _completely _appropriate, thank you very much, but I am just now learning that you have been discussing our sex life with _my father,_ without telling me, which could not possibly be construed as appropriate anywhere in the universe, no matter how much you attempt to bend the laws of physics to your whims."

"I didn't discuss our sex life with your father, Kurt. It was before we even started dating. It was after you refused to talk to me about sex. I was worried about you, so I just...I just told your Dad that maybe _he_ should talk to you about it. That's _all._"

"You were worried about me."

"Yes."

"Like I was worried about you when I talked to Lila?"

"It was _different, _Kurt. I was worried about your safety. I was worried that you were going to stay willfully ignorant of sex until some older guy at a party decided to...until you maybe found yourself in over your head, and ended up doing something stupid."

"Something stupid."

"_Yes,_ okay? You wouldn't even let me-"

"Something stupid like start dating some guy who thinks I'm too _stupid_ to figure out sex on my own? Some guy that thinks I'm such a pathetic, blundering, incompetent child that he has to tell my _father_ what to say to me? Something stupid like _that?"_

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had slapped him.

"You know what, Blaine?" Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am stupid. Because why else would I still be standing here right now?"

Kurt stormed over to his overnight bag, desperately fighting back rage-filled tears. He zipped it closed, to hell with whatever he may have left strewn around Blaine's room, and heaved the bag over his shoulder. He didn't look back at Blaine, who stood frozen in place. He simply threw open the door and hurled himself down the stairs, praying that he would make it to the car before he completely fell apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 5**

Kurt was almost out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, please," Blaine said, sounding as close to tears as Kurt felt.

Kurt shoved his hand away and reached for the door knob, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Kurt, please don't leave. I know we're both upset right now, but if you leave, it's just going to make everything worse."

"Oh, really?" Kurt demanded, enraged at himself for how his voice was starting to crack. "Because I don't think I can even look at you right now."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Then don't. Just...just don't leave, either. If you leave, we probably won't speak for days, and I'll be miserable and I won't be able to sleep or eat, or...or..."

Blaine swallowed hard. "...Unless you want to..."

He couldn't keep his voice from breaking.

"...Break up with me?"

Forgetting himself, Kurt whipped his head around, staring fiercely into Blaine's eyes.

"_NO!..._I mean..."

Kurt quickly cast his eyes down again.

"No, Blaine. I don't want to break up with you. I'm just...hurt and angry, and I don't think I can talk about this without being a bitch right now."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Can I...take your bag back upstairs?"

Their eyes met again briefly.

"Please?" Blaine added in a voice so small that it broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt nodded, and took a deep breath. "I think...I'm going to take a walk and...just take some time."

"Okay," Blaine said. He eased Kurt's bag from his shoulder and squeezed his hand briefly before heading back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided that the best thing to do was clean.<p>

He cleaned his room, his body, and his clothes. He changed the sheets on his bed, laundered some of Kurt's clothing along with his own, showered, shaved, and changed into an outfit that Kurt would find half way presentable. Blaine put all of Kurt's things in a neat pile on top of his dresser, and dusted all the surfaces in his room and vacuumed the floor. He even burned some Tahitian vanilla incense.

And then he waited.

He kind of wanted to talk to Lila, but she had gone out, leaving a hastily scrawled note on the fridge saying she'd be back later on that night. Blaine wondered if she had heard he and Kurt fighting.

He didn't want to call her, because chances were she was off getting stoned, and as much as it irritated him to admit it to himself, Kurt was right. Knowing that Lila was most likely intoxicated whenever he wanted to connect with her upset him.

Blaine sighed. Why _had_ he gotten so angry with Kurt?

And why had Kurt gotten so angry with him? Not initially – Blaine more or less understood Kurt's defensiveness when Blaine had pretty much jumped down his throat. But why had he gotten so angry about Blaine's conversation with Burt? It had been at least six months ago, and Blaine had really just been looking out for his friend...

Blaine furrowed his brow and dropped his chin into his palm. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to make it to the end of Blaine's driveway before he burst into tears. Part of him still wanted to leave – to just get in his car and go back to Lima and ignore Blaine's calls and make him suffer. But of course Blaine had been right, which really kind of pissed Kurt off even more, because it was irritating that Blaine had flipped into Mr. Mature and Insightful right when Kurt was trying his best to storm off in a perfectly good huff.<p>

Because Blaine had been so _unfair._ Kurt had talked to Lila because he loved Blaine and because he was worried about her, but Blaine had talked to Burt because he had this _condescending_ attitude about Kurt and sex. Granted, that attitude had all but disappeared at this point, seeing as how Kurt had mastered the art of making Blaine utterly helpless and incoherent with a few well-placed strokes and licks, but it had been an undeniable part of their dynamic for a good long while.

Hell, Kurt hadn't even realized that Blaine was a virgin until this weekend- Blaine's easy sexual confidence, his gentle teasing about Kurt's prudishness- theirs had not exactly been an even playing field from the start, and the fact that Blaine had talked to Burt was just an added humiliation.

Kurt wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and began wandering in the direction of the small park that was a couple of blocks from Blaine's house.

When he arrived at his destination, Kurt climbed into the little gazebo in the center of the park and turned on his cell phone. Ignoring the multitude of text messages and missed calls that were doubtless in reference to his drunken YouTube debut, Kurt hit the first button on his speed dial.

"Kurt?"

"Dad?"

"Everything okay?"

Kurt's breath hitched, and he couldn't suppress a loud, shuddering sob that would have been embarrassing if it was anyone other than Burt on the line.

"Hey, now, what's wrong? Are you-"

Kurt hit Ignore at the incoming call from Tina. "Blaine and I are fighting."

"Oh." His father sounded a little awkward, which was to be expected, but definitely wasn't meant to be a deterrent. "You want to talk about it?"

Kurt hit Ignore at the incoming call from Santana. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry, Dad. I don't think I've ever _been_ this angry with him. Everything was so perfect, and then...I just don't know what to do."

"This is what's hard about relationships, kiddo. It sounds like maybe you and Blaine are moving past that honeymoon phase and getting into some deeper stuff here."

Kurt hit Ignore at the incoming call from Mercedes. "I don't _want _to move past the honeymoon phase. I'm perfectly happy in the honeymoon phase. I was very comfortable there, and I'd still be there right now if Blaine wasn't such a jerk."

Burt said something, but it was obscured by the beep of an incoming text message.

"Pardon?"

"I said, the honeymoon can't last forever, Kurt. But look at it this way – if you guys get through this, it will probably just bring you closer together. Love isn't just about the good, kid. It's about the bad and the ugly too."

Kurt sighed, hitting Ignore at the incoming call from Lauren Zizes. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

"Did Blaine " - Ignore to an incoming call from Finn - "did he ever come and talk to you? Before we started dating? About...anything?"

There was a pause, during which Kurt hit Ignore to an incoming call from Puck.

"Is that what you boys are fighting about?"

"Well, that's part of it. I don't even...can I...ask what he said to you?"

Burt chuckled awkwardly, and Kurt hit Ignore to another incoming call from Mercedes.

"Well, if memory serves, he came to the garage and said he wanted to talk to me. Asked if I'd ever talked to you about sex."

Kurt felt his cheeks reddening as he hit Ignore to an incoming call from Rachel.

"I sort of...well, to be honest, I sort of tried to pawn it off on him. Told him I was glad you had a friend like him to talk to. But he wasn't having any of it," Burt continued, not masking the fondness in his voice. Despite how royally pissed off at Blaine he was right now, Kurt couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"He said he did try, but you wouldn't listen, and he was worried you might not be safe...you know...when the time came. And he said he admired our relationship, yours and mine, and wished that his old man would talk to him about...that stuff. Said he thought his old man wished he was straight."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, hitting Ignore to an incoming call from Wes. Blaine had never told him _that._ Sure, Blaine and his father didn't seem all that close, but he had never been anything but polite to Kurt, and Blaine rarely said anything against him. Then again, after Kurt's conversation with Lila that afternoon...maybe he didn't know as much about the Anderson family as he thought he had.

"Hmmm," was all Kurt could manage as he mulled it over.

"You know Kurt, I don't know what you two are fighting about, and I don't want to get in the middle of it, but let me just say this. I'm glad Blaine came to me when he did. I think he was genuinely worried, and I think he was right to do it. You and I needed to have that talk, and I'm glad we did."

Kurt sighed, ignoring an incoming call from Brittney. "I'm still more or less scarred for life from that talk, but yeah, I'm glad we did too."

"You want to talk about...the rest of it? Whatever it is that's actually going on between you two?"

Kurt patiently waited for the beeping of an incoming text message to subside before replying.

"No...I just need some time to think, I suppose. But thanks, Dad. For picking up, and listening, and...thanks."

"Thank you, Kurt. You know, it means a lot to me that I'm the one you called."

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. He _had_ wanted to talk to his father, but he had also chosen Burt because he was one of the few people close to Kurt who wouldn't spend half the phone call focused on his drunken YouTube escapade.

"I love you, Dad," he said, because he meant it, it was always good to say, and it made him feel a little less guilty.

"I love you too, son. I'll see you tomorrow, then? Unless you...want to come home a little early? Take some space?"

Kurt hit Ignore to another incoming call from Tina, and smiled very slightly.

"No...I think I should stay here and try to work this out with Blaine. But if you do end up seeing me tonight, have the chocolate ready, because I'm going to need it."

"You got it."

"That organic Swiss chocolate I like, Dad. Don't even think about offering me a Hershey bar."

"Kurt, when are you going to let that go? That must have been two years ago."

Kurt hit Ignore to an incoming call from _Mike Chang- _what? Seriously, Tina? - and said goodbye to his father. As Burt hung up, he finally accepted Mercedes' incoming call.

"Oh my God, _what?" _he demanded by way of greeting.

* * *

><p>It was a little over two hours since Kurt had left, and Blaine sensed himself starting to become insane.<p>

First of all, where were Kurt's car keys? He should have made Kurt give him his keys before he left, because maybe Kurt had just waited until Blaine had the vacuum or the shower going and then hopped in his car and booked it back to Lima. Maybe he was going to send Finn or Mercedes over to pick up his things and coolly inform Blaine that Kurt wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and he'd better stay away if he didn't want to get slapped with a restraining order.

Blaine wondered if he should steal a shirt from Kurt's bag just in case, so he could breathe in Kurt's scent while he cried himself to sleep and listened to Billie Holiday.

Just then, he heard the front door open and softly close. Blaine sprinted out of his room.

He came to a stop at the top of the staircase. He stared down. Kurt stared up.

"You came back," Blaine breathed.

Kurt looked taken aback. "Of course I came back. I said I was just going for a walk. I...I think I'm ready to talk now, if you are."

Blaine nodded. "Why don't you come on up?"

They walked into Blaine's room and sat down, Blaine on the bed and Kurt on the chair at his desk.

The silence was most definitely awkward.

"You...cleaned up," Kurt said, and Blaine wasn't sure whether Kurt was referring to the room or to Blaine himself. He simply nodded.

"Looks good," Kurt muttered. "I...I would have helped."

Okay, so probably the room, given the current state of things between them. Blaine shrugged.

"I wanted to. Thought it might be a nice change for you to come back to."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine exhaled sharply, and looked directly at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Good."

Blaine bit his lip and looked away. Shit.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, that was mean. I...the way you yelled at me, Blaine, that really wasn't acceptable."

"I know."

"And I just...sometimes it feels like you think I'm some kind of child. Like I'm not your equal."

"Kurt, I don't want you _ever_ to think that."

"Well...I don't, not really, but sometimes it just _feels_ that way. Like I can't intercede on your behalf, but you can tell my father that he needs to have a talk with me..."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Kurt said warily.

"It's...I think you're right. I'm afraid to confront Lila about some of her more self-destructive behaviors, and I get really defensive of her. It's just...you don't even know what she's done for me."

"Tell me."

"Well, you know the school I was at before Dalton? I had this particular bully – I guess you could say he was my Karofsky, more or less, although I don't think he was necessarily closeted, just malicious – and one day after gym he decided to have some good wholesome fun, and he...he pulled my pants down, and he held me down and wrote some things on me, and all the guys in the locker room just laughed...and...and..."

Blaine's cheeks were burning with humiliation at the memory. He began to wrap his arms around himself protectively, but suddenly Kurt was there beside him, and he was holding him, and he was murmuring "Oh, _Blaine..."_

"Well, my parents didn't exactly go down there and demand justice like your father did for you. I think my Dad would have been less embarrassed if I was the one _doing _the targeting. And I didn't push for anything to happen, because I didn't want to humiliate my father. And my Mom did push for my Dad to let me go to Dalton, but other than that she just deferred to him as usual. But Lila..."

Kurt noticed the tiniest hint of a smile creep across Blaine's face.

"Kurt, this guy was built a lot like Karofsky, and you've seen Lila. She's probably 5'3" in platforms. So I don't know if she just caught him by surprise or what, but the day after Lila found out what happened, I saw this guy and his face looked like five pounds of raw meat. He had a black eye and a split lip, and his nose was all puffy and disfigured-" at this point in the story, Blaine actually laughed.

"Anyway, Lila got suspended. My parents were livid. I think having a bruiser for a daughter on top of a weak little pansy for a son just about did my Dad in. But she just kept saying that she would do it again, and she didn't care if next time she got expelled or even arrested, because _nobody_ was going to mess with her little brother."

Blaine sighed. "Of course, you can imagine the wonders _that_ did for my already gilded reputation. Still, it pretty much kept the harassment confined to verbal assaults until I was finally able to get out of there."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"And...there's something else."

Kurt held him tighter. "Blaine, you don't have to..."

"I never thought you were stupid, Kurt. Not about sex or anything else. The reason I was so worried about you...well, it's kind of tied in to why I'm so protective of Lila."

Kurt continued to hold him silently, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"When I was fifteen, Lila took me to this party..."

* * *

><p>It had happened almost exactly two years ago. At the time, Blaine's social life was mostly comprised of tagging along with Lila and her friends and wishing he were half as cool as any of them. And tonight was the first time that Lila had agreed to let Blaine come to a party with her.<p>

He was incredibly nervous and excited, and changed his clothes at least five times before settling on an outfit. It wasn't just that there was going to be drinking at the party, and it wasn't just that some of the people there were going to be seniors or even in college, it was the fact that he knew there would be gay guys there. _Openly_ gay guys. He had never before been faced with such a ripe, enticing promise.

When he was finally ready, he paused before looping the chain of freedom rings around his neck. Because yeah, they were kind of dorky, but Blaine wanted to make his orientation known. He wanted there to be no confusion at all if the man of his dreams happened to spy him from across the room that night.

Because Blaine was _ready_ to meet someone. He thought about sex so often, he was afraid he was going to start failing classes. He woke up sticky every single morning, and he jerked off at least four times a day. He was nothing but a quivering bundle of hormones, and he didn't know anyone, _anyone_ that he would ever actually be able to have sex with. And sex was the point, wasn't it? He was a guy, and guys wanted sex, and now all he needed to do was find a cute guy that thought he was cute too.

At the party, Blaine drank. A lot. And he smoked. A lot. He wanted to seem cool, he wanted to loosen up, and most of all he wanted to quell the terror he felt at the very attractive guy that had focused on him with laserlike precision, who was staring at Blaine with raw _want_ as he draped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, shotgunned bong hits into Blaine's mouth, encouraged Blaine to have _just one more_ drink.

Blaine hadn't prepared himself to feel terrified.

And before he knew it, he was in an empty bedroom with this guy. And he was underneath this guy. And this guy was grinding into him, and Blaine didn't know what the fuck to do or what the fuck he wanted, because he was really, really shitfaced, but the grinding felt really, really good, but he had this feeling in his chest that was really, really weird, and really pretty hollow.

Blaine didn't fight against him because he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to. He felt utterly disconnected from his body, like he was watching from the outside.

This wasn't how he had pictured it happening at all.

And then somehow, the guy's hand was down his pants, and Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe, and he wasn't sure whether it was a good feeling or a horrible one. He wanted to slow down, take a breath, gather his thoughts. But that just wasn't going to happen. Whatever this guy wanted was exactly what was going to happen, because the guy was going full steam ahead, just doing what he wanted to do without asking Blaine what he wanted, and Blaine felt himself simply letting it happen.

Until a voice pierced his mental fog like a bolt of lightning.

"Jason, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing to my little brother?"

The guy – Jason, Blaine supposed – rolled off of Blaine, but kept his hand down his pants. He laughed.

"What's the problem, Lila? He doesn't seem all that _little _to me."

"You get your hands off him this fucking minute. He's _fifteen,_ Jason. He's a _child."_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. He's old enough to know what he's doing."

"No, _you're _old enough to know what you're doing, you fucking pedophile. Now get your hand out of his pants right this second or I'm calling the fucking police."

Jason glared at her, but pulled his hand out of Blaine's jeans. He sighed, his eyes raking across Blaine one last time, before he got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, if you want to call me sometime..." Jason tossed over his shoulder.

"No. He doesn't. Now get out of my sight."

Jason walked out of the room, pausing briefly next to Lila on his way out.

"Cunt," he spat.

"That's _Ms._ Cunt to you, you creepy motherfucker!" She yelled after him.

Blaine had drawn himself into a sitting position on the bed and was now frozen there, feeling a bit shell-shocked.

Lila spun around to face him, eyes blazing.

"Blaine, what the _fuck_ were you thinking? Jason is twenty-four! He's a goddamned predator! The only reason he even comes to these parties is to chase after teenage boys! What is wrong with you? How could you do something so fucking _stupid?"_

Blaine just stared at her, wide eyed, and then burst into tears.

And Lila's expression broke, and she was crying too, and then she rushed over to Blaine and gathered him up in her arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just so _scared._ I couldn't find you, and then someone told me you'd gone off with Jason, and...I can't believe I didn't watch you. It was my fault. What was I even thinking bringing you here?"

She rocked him gently, both of them shaking with sobs.

"Baby," she whispered, "don't let it be like this. _Please_ don't let your first time be like this. You're too special for that. I love you too much for that. Baby, _please."_

Lila had called them a cab soon after that, and she had walked Blaine up to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Tomorrow, we need to have a talk," she said. "I want you to hear me with a clear head."

And the next day, once Blaine had worked through the worst of his hangover, they did have that talk.

And Lila had told him about her first time. How cold and detached it was, how lacking in tenderness. How empty she had felt afterward. How deeply she regretted it.

"It's not as if I'm ruined for life or anything, Baby, I'll be fine. But don't let anyone tell you that your first time doesn't matter. And don't let anyone tell you that it isn't a big deal. It's a very big deal. And having a penis doesn't make that any less true. I know you, Blaine. You're sweet and sensitive, and I don't care what Dad says, there is nothing wrong with that and everything right with it. If your first time is with someone you don't love, it will make you very, very sad."

And then she had thrown in a mention of condoms and STDs and instructed him to take the time to educate himself before even _contemplating_ carnal relations with anyone besides his hand.

And Blaine had promised Lila that he would wait to have sex until he was in love.

And because of that, Kurt had been his first.

And because of that, Blaine owed Lila everything.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had finished his story, all the anger and tension had dissolved from the room, and both he and Kurt were crying.<p>

"Kurt, that's why-"

"I know, Blaine. I know. It makes so much sense now."

"I'm so sorry-"

"So am I. I love you. I'm so glad you waited for me."

"Oh, Kurt, you have no idea."

And then they were kissing and crying at the same time, hugging each other tightly, their kisses tender and deep. They rolled back onto the bed, and they both knew that this was perfect, that they were perfect, and the best possible way to punctuate Blaine's story, to honor the gift that Lila had given him, was to simply make love.

Kurt slid Blaine's shirt off and trailed kisses up and down his back, his fingertips moving lightly across Blaine's sides. Blaine gave a sigh of pleasure, moving onto his side and pulling Kurt against him. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and slid it off his arms one at a time, replacing Kurt's left sleeve with his mouth, sucking the soft, taut flesh of his shoulder.

Everything was slow and deliberate, almost seeming to lack their usual urgency, but_ lack_ was the wrong word entirely. There was no sense of lack at all - instead, there was something undeniably _more_ to the way they moved and touched. They were tentatively exploring the junction between sex and love; the hot, bright, overwhelming sensation of finding an utterly beloved soul wrapped in desperately desired flesh.

As they slowly became naked, they found themselves pausing to concentrate on each newly revealed expanse of flesh – chest, arms, back, thighs, calves and toes all receiving the reverence they were due.

"I love every square inch of you," Kurt whispered, trailing his tongue from the swell of Blaine's ass to the back of his knee.

"I love every last part of you," Blaine murmured, kissing a warm, wet trail from Kurt's hip to the base of his neck.

They continued their slow dance, kissing and nuzzling and licking and sucking until they were both so hard they hurt.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, their naked bodies intermingled, cocks nestled together, noses touching.

"What- what do you want to do?"

Blaine smiled and moved Kurt's hand to his ass. "Will you make love to me again?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Already? Aren't you – don't you hurt? I can't even imagine, right now."

Blaine laughed softly. "To be honest, Kurt, I think my threshold for this might be slightly different than yours."

"Well...yes, I would have to agree," Kurt admitted. "You don't...mind, do you?"

Blaine kissed him. "Not if you don't."

To say Kurt didn't mind would certainly be an understatement.

"I want to try something first, though," Blaine murmured, reaching for the almond oil. He slicked up Kurt's cock while Kurt groaned, and rubbed some between his own ass cheeks as well.

Blaine rolled onto his back and spread his legs, pulling Kurt down on top of him. He positioned Kurt's cock between his cheeks, and began to rock his hips, groaning as Kurt's cock began to glide back and forth against the sensitive flesh, bucking with pleasure when the head of Kurt's cock slid across his quivering entrance.

Kurt moved his hips against Blaine's, enjoying the slick heat and the slight pressure. He slid his hands from Blaine's hips to his ass, and began squeezing his ass cheeks more tightly around his thrusting cock.

Blaine's eyes rolled back and his head fell back against the pillow.

"Oh, _Kurt," _he moaned. "I need to feel you inside me. _Please._"

Kurt obediently coated his fingers with almond oil and moved them to Blaine's already-slippery entrance, sliding his forefinger inside very tentatively.

Blaine clutched at the sheets and arched his back, moaning.

"Is it...okay?" ventured Kurt nervously.

"Y-yes," Blaine ground out. "It's just – _so-_unh-sensitive. I-it's just...wow."

Kurt began moving his finger very, very slowly, watching Blaine's face, waiting until he asked for more, and then giving him exactly what he wanted.

When Kurt finally began to sink his cock into Blaine, he found himself shivering at the intimacy. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips as he began to thrust, whispering _I love you_ like a mantra, fighting back tears at the enormity of the feeling.

And Blaine felt full to the brim, the raw, physical sensitivity of Kurt moving inside him laced with pain and soaked with pleasure.

He loved it, and he loved Kurt - his body and his soul and his bitchiness and his loveliness. And Blaine whispered it back, groaned it, cried it out when Kurt slid against his throbbing prostate.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

And it was beautiful because it was everything. It was nestled flesh and deep intimacy and the blending of hearts, and it was a driving pace, and Kurt's balls slapping against the flesh of Blaine's ass as he thrust deep into his body. It was the physical sensation and the smell of sex, the delicate trust and the loving eyes all woven into something utterly unique and timeless and untouchable.

Something that was only them.

Blaine's legs were draped over Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt was braced against the mattress. Kurt was fucking Blaine slowly and rhythmically, lost in the delicious little gasps and cries that Blaine was emitting. And God, this was lasting so long, and Blaine still wasn't asking him to speed up, and it seemed momentarily plausible that they literally could just keep fucking like this forever, and in that moment Kurt genuinely contemplated the existence of God and heaven for the first time in many, many years.

Of course, pragmatist that he was, the moment turned out to be fleeting. Because Kurt's body had made a decision for him, and had begun to speed up without conscious knowledge. The build up to his orgasm had been so slow, so intense that he was feeling drawn to his completion like a a scrap of metal to a strong magnet. And the faster that Kurt moved, the more beautifully Blaine bucked and whimpered.

Blaine began to stroke himself in time to Kurt's thrusts, and the sight was almost too much to bear. Blaine had never looked sexier, and Kurt tried to force his brain to latch onto and remember how much it turned him on to watch Blaine touch himself like this.

It turned him on so much, in fact, that he hadn't even noticed how much harder he was driving into Blaine, panting fast and heavy, lost in the eroticism of this moment, in the fact that _Blaine was touching himself while Kurt was inside him_, and when he watched Blaine come - head thrust back, chest heaving, sweat glistening, ragged cry tumbling from full, parted lips - Kurt almost screamed with joy.

The sight of Blaine coming, together with the _feel_ of Blaine's muscles clenching and spasming around Kurt when it happened finished the job. His orgasm was drawn out and incredibly intense, and when he collapsed beside Blaine, he felt like all of his bones had been utterly liquefied.

Blaine felt just as spent, barely able to lift his arm enough to grab a couple of wet wipes from the bedside table.

"Blaine, will you kiss me?" Kurt whispered when Blaine had finished cleaning himself off.

"Of course. Come here."

"No, _you_ should come here."

"You're too far away."

"But I can't move."

"Neither can I."

Both boys stared at each other, then valiantly attempted to shuffle slightly, with much groaning and whining, until they were finally able to close the few inches of distance between them and envelop one another in boneless, liquid arms.

They kissed softly, slowly and lazily, barely conscious but somehow entirely physically present for the activity at hand.

"We just had make-up sex, didn't we?" mumbled Blaine against Kurt's lips.

"That we did."

"Do we need to talk more about-"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes," he answered when he pulled back. "Probably. But later. Right now I just want to feel how much I love you, and how simple and uncomplicated it is."

Blaine gave a happy sigh in agreement.

"It _is _simple, isn't it? The love part, anyway. Sometimes it's so intense I can barely stand it, Kurt, but it's completely straightforward."

Blaine kissed Kurt.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you," Kurt returned, "even when you are a complete jerk."

Blaine smiled, and tickled Kurt's ribs lightly.

"Same here," he said, and gave Kurt another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No, this isn't the last chapter - but the next one probably will be. I'll try to have it up soon. Thank you all for your gorgeous reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend at Blaine's: Chapter 6**

**A/N:** _May I present...the final chapter. So this is pretty much pure, fluffy cuteness with a dash of smut thrown in for good measure. Reviews = Love!**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy!_

_(P.S. - I am adding an epilogue as well. It's totally ridiculous and not sexy at all. I do hope you read it though - It's pretty short, I think it rounds the story out nicely, and if I'm lucky it will make you laugh)._

Klisses!

* * *

><p>Blaine was displeased to find himself waking up to an empty bed.<p>

Kurt would be leaving that afternoon, and Blaine had hoped to wake up in his arms one last time, and maybe start the morning off with a massage and a couple of nice, slow blowjobs...

Instead, he was alone. Blaine slid his hand across to the sheets beside him, finding them cool. Kurt had been up for at least a little while. Blaine pulled the pillow that Kurt was using close and hugged it to him, breathing deeply. He loved how Kurt smelled. And the thought that Kurt's smell was going to fade from his sheets as the week wore on was incredibly depressing.

Blaine decided not to wash his sheets again for at least another week, come and almond oil stains be damned. He wanted to bathe in the afterglow of their sex-filled weekend for as long as possible, or at least until it got to be more gross than it was erotic and romantic.

Blaine sat up and stretched, then pulled on a T-shirt and pair of sleep shorts and headed downstairs.

As he approached the kitchen door, he was greeted by soft, laughing voices and an unbelievably delicious smell. Blaine poked his head through the doorway and leaned against the door frame, quietly watching Kurt and Lila cook breakfast.

"The key to making perfect _oeufs en meurette_ is to get the onion reduction just right. And you don't want to overcook the mushrooms, or the eggs. A perfectly poached egg is an absolute must. And the bacon can't be chewy or stringy, or you may as well just go eat breakfast at Denny's. You have to-"

Lila laughed. "Kurt, how many keys _are_ there to making perfect _oeufs en meurette?_ Because you just mentioned pretty much every ingredient besides the toast."

"Well, the toast is very important too. That's why I insisted we go to an actual bakery for the baguette. You can't just slap this on a piece of wonderbread, Lila."

"Why don't I just stick to making the coffee and the fruit salad?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to teach you a new skill. That way, you can make this for Blaine on your own."

"Kurt, I love my brother dearly, but I honestly do not think I'm going to spend two hours making him a French breakfast from scratch on my own."

"Not even for his birthday?"

"Well, I'm not usually in town for his birthday. And besides, I think he'd much rather his birthday breakfast come from you."

"His birthday isn't until next May...I hope we're still..."

"You will be. Blaine's a Taurus. He's very loyal."

Kurt snorted. "Oh, please."

"Hey, scoff if you want, but don't pretend you weren't a little blown away when I did your chart this morning."

"Okay, well. Some of those things seemed...somewhat accurate, but they could probably be twisted into any convenient interpretation you might be looking for."

"Don't even play. Cancer sun, Scorpio ascendant, Aquarius moon . You can't run from that, Kurt. That is _so_ you. Ask anyone."

"What if I asked someone who was actually sane?"

Lila laughed. "Let's see," she said, counting off fingers. "Tough outer shell, soft inside, sometimes you come off as cool and intellectual, but love all things home and hearth. Intense and penetrating and impossible to ignore. You've got a bullshit detector in constant surround-sound, you love to nurture, and you hate admitting how sensitive you are. You're really going to tell me that isn't _you?"_

"There _may_ be some coincidental overlap," Kurt answered primly. "Incidentally, _how_ much are your parents paying for your degree from Sarah Lawrence?"

Lila smirked and gave Kurt a playful shove. "Hey, astrology is on my own time. Gender, Politics and Theoretical Physics in Southeast Asia with a Focus on Trans-Normative Expressions of Masculinity in the 1930s? _That's_ the kind of thing my parents are paying for."

Kurt laughed, and held up the wooden spoon he'd been stirring with.

"Try this."

Lila tasted whatever was on the spoon, and rolled her eyes and moaned.

"Oh, _man._ That's fucking amazing. Yeah, Blaine will definitely be keeping you around. If nothing else, Taurans are very gastronomical."

"You're ridiculous."

Lila gave him a sly smile. "They're also very sensual. So are Cancers, incidentally. You two must have a fantastic sex life."

Kurt gasped and blushed, and Blaine gave a little yelp of horror. Kurt and Lila both swiveled around to see him in the doorway, and burst into laughter.

"Lila, I can't believe you _said_ that!" he shrieked.

"Oh my God," she managed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I was just trying to freak Kurt out. I had no idea I'd end up getting a twofer."

Kurt, also trying to calm his laughter, handed the wooden spoon to Lila and went over to Blaine.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry...just...the look on your _face!"_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him good morning. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

Blaine gave an adorably shy and embarrassed-looking smile. "Um...a little while. I...I liked watching you two together like that."

Blaine blushed.

"You're my two favorite people in the world, and it's nice seeing you...get along like that. It makes me happy."

Kurt smiled. "It makes me happy, too," he said, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's. "And you should already know by now that I'm helpless to resist the Anderson charm."

Lila was smiling too. "Yeah, Blaine. I admire your taste. You've got yourself a lovely little elf."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, God, not the _elf_ thing again! I am _not_ an elf!"

"Hey – there's nothing wrong with it, Kurt. You're obviously a very _attractive _elf, just...you _have_ looked in the mirror before, right?"

"Fine, then. If I'm an elf, then you're a gnome."

"I am _so_ not a gnome!"

"Oh, please. You have bushy eyebrows, and you're like three feet tall. You're even more of a gnome than Blaine."

"Hey!" Blaine protested, laughing. "How did _I_ get dragged into this?"

"You should have swooped in to defend me," answered Kurt haughtily.

"I already told you. You're not an elf, you're an imp. You're _my_ imp." Blaine drew him closer and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You guys are going to make me puke." She tossed Blaine a cantaloupe. "Here. Make yourself useful. We have fruit salad and coffee to make, and I really think you should take the onion sauce back over before I ruin it, Kurt."

Blaine moved to help prepare breakfast, grinning broadly. So maybe he _had_ woken up to an empty bed, and that was certainly less than ideal, but it was shaping up to be one of the best mornings ever.

* * *

><p>After a truly fantastic breakfast, the three of them decided to go for a swim. When he and Blaine were upstairs changing, Kurt giggled over the fact that it would be his third time in the pool that weekend, but the first time he would actually be putting his swim trunks to any sort of use.<p>

Lounging around the pool, they got on the subject of Cute Childhood Blaine stories, which Kurt was enjoying very much.

"Has he told you why I call him Baby yet?" Lila asked.

Blaine groaned.

"Isn't it just...a sort of generic term of endearment?" Kurt ventured.

"Yes. It is. New subject, please," Blaine begged.

Lila gave a wicked smile. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Not generic at all. Quite specific, actually."

"Oooh, do tell."

"Oh God, Lila, _no."_

"Well," Lila continued, ignoring Blaine's plea, "When he was about four or five, Blaine was _really_ into Dirty Dancing."

"Please stop," Blaine whined.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is _amazing."_

"He liked to pretend he was Baby, and he'd dance along to the soundtrack and do all the dirty little dance moves. It was adorable."

Kurt was weeping with laughter.

"And he would sit up really, really close to the TV and-"

"-Oh my God, _stop..."_

"and he would would put his lips right up against the screen and kiss Patrick Swayze, and he then he'd put his hand to his heart and sort of swoon, and say 'Oh, _Johnny!'"_

"It's over, Lila. It's all over. I am going to kill you in your sleep."

"He insisted on being called Baby for like, a month. After that it just kind of stuck."

Kurt was clutching his sides and howling. "Oh God. It's too good! It hurts! It hurts!" He managed, only laughing harder when he was confronted with Blaine's heavy scowl.

"And then, when he finally came out to me-"

"Wait, you mean he actually bothered to come _out_ to you after that?"

"That's _it!"_ Blaine roared, picking Kurt up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour as he strode toward the pool.

"What – _no!_ Blaine, what are you doing? It wasn't me- it- Lila- _she's _the one that-"

"You took _far_ too much pleasure in that story," Blaine grumbled, as Kurt fought to be released.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you _dare-"_

The rest of Kurt's sentence was lost in a tremendous splash as Blaine threw him into the pool.

"I am going to _destroy_ you!" Kurt sputtered, as he came up, gasping.

Blaine just laughed, and jumped into the pool after him. He moved toward Kurt, who glared and splashed him.

"You stay away from me, you brute."

"What?" Blaine asked innocently. "I just want to kiss you."

Each time Blaine inched closer, Kurt splashed him mercilessly. Finally, Blaine started splashing back, continuing to advance on Kurt, who finally yelped and dove under when Blaine got too close, swimming away as fast as an eel.

Blaine dove under as well, pursuing Kurt hotly across the water. He finally managed to corner him against the edge of the pool, fixing him with a playful but undeniably predatory stare.

This time Kurt made no effort to stave off the advance, save for a pathetically halfhearted splash as Blaine closed the distance between them. Blaine pressed Kurt to the side of the pool and smiled mischievously.

"Monster," Kurt whispered, as he leaned into Blaine's kiss.

"Okay, boys, can we _not_ have an encore performance of Friday night, please?" Called Lila from the side of the pool. "Because I already don't know if there's enough therapy in the world to deal with seeing that on film, let alone a live performance."

Both boys broke away with flushed cheeks and self-conscious giggles. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in one hand and placed the other on his heart.

"Oh, _Johnny,_" he swooned.

Kurt shrieked as Blaine dove at him, pulling him under.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Lila's parents called to say that their flight was on schedule and they would be home early that evening. Kurt was expected back at the tire shop around four, and the boys found their time together dwindling unpleasantly.<p>

"I don't want you to leave," Blaine sulked, as he stripped off his swim trunks and climbed into the shower with Kurt.

"I don't want to leave either," Kurt agreed, "though I don't know if I could exactly look your parents in the eye tonight after what I've done to you this weekend."

"The weekend isn't over yet," Blaine murmured, his voice undeniably sultry. He pulled Kurt to him and kissed him deeply, his hands sliding around to squeeze Kurt's ass.

God, he loved Kurt's ass. His cheeks were so beautifully spherical, so plump and firm at the same time. Blaine let his palms slide over the perfect globes, massaging in a circular pattern.

"That feels amazing, Blaine," Kurt murmured against his lips. "But I should probably mention, for the record, that I am _way_ too sore to let you fuck me today."

Blaine laughed softly, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's as he continued to knead his ass.

"So am I, surprisingly. But I should probably mention, for the record, that we seemed to enjoy ourselves quite a bit for the first five months of our relationship, too. It's not like our options are full-on sex or nothing at all."

"Thank God for that," sighed Kurt, circling his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I just want to make you come," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear.

Kurt groaned and pressed his groin into Blaine's, their cocks moving from half-hard to full attention with incredible swiftness.

Blaine kissed a path down Kurt's neck, crouching as he continued down Kurt's chest and stomach. He settled on his knees, licking a teasing circle around Kurt's cock, and kissing up and down the insides of his thighs.

Kurt's thigh muscles quivered, his knees faltered slightly, and he let out a helpless-sounding squeak.

"Oh, _God,_ Blaine," he moaned softly.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt so that his back was against the wall, and began slowly licking Kurt's cock like it was a rapidly melting ice cream cone.

Kurt's head fell back against the wall with a thump when Blaine took the head of his cock into his mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around that spot _just _beneath the head so unbelievably, incredibly, painfully slowly that Kurt thought his knees really _were_ going to buckle.

Blaine began to inch his mouth forward, Kurt's cock seeming to disappear in slow motion behind his full, pink lips.

Kurt watched hungrily, tortured by the pace but unbelievably turned on by the visual. He still couldn't get over Blaine's lips wrapped around him like that. Given how long it had taken them (well, taken Blaine) to get together, Kurt had still spent more months fantasizing about this than he had actually spent experiencing it. A part of him still couldn't believe that _Blaine freaking Anderson_ was on his knees for him, not just willing to suck Kurt's cock, but undeniably and intensely turned on by it.

Blaine relaxed his throat muscles and continued to swallow Kurt's thick, warm cock. This was Blaine's particular talent – the ability to truly deep-throat and give hands-free blowjobs, even though Kurt had repeatedly assured him it wasn't necessary. Maybe it wasn't necessary for _Kurt,_ but Blaine had been practicing on English cucumbers since he was fourteen years old. The idea of swallowing cock was such a fucking turn-on, and Blaine still still couldn't believe that he was allowed to do this to Kurt Hummel on a regular basis.

Because Blaine loved giving head almost as much as he loved getting it, and English cucumbers sure didn't make the kinds of sounds that Kurt did.

And the sounds that Kurt was making right now were nothing short of obscene.

Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's thighs, slipping between his moist ass cheeks and the tiled shower wall. He squeezed Kurt's ass as he slowly began to move his lips up and down Kurt's shaft, still slow but with a steadily increasing pace.

Kurt whimpered loudly as Blaine created the unmistakable sensation of _suction_ around his cock, lips tightly wrapped and cheeks hollowed.

Blaine's tongue never stopped moving, swirling around Kurt's cock like a dance while he sucked harder and faster and Kurt fought not to jerk his hips. Kurt's hands fell into Blaine's hair and he tugged gently, loving the feel of his wet curls beneath his fingers.

"_Blaine," _Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh God, you're amazing...I...I can't...I...don't stop. Just _Don't stop."_

Blaine didn't stop, but he did allow his hands to fall away from Kurt's ass so that he could begin to stroke himself in time with his thrusting mouth.

With his free hand, Blaine cupped Kurt's balls and squeezed gently, and Kurt gave a high-pitched, ragged gasp.

"B-Blaine...fuck...I'm close...I'm going to..."

Blaine turned his gaze upward, and locked eyes with Kurt. And Kurt could see him jerking himself off, water cascading down his golden skin and across his dark, swollen member, and the he squeezed Kurt's balls and fucking _winked _at him_,_ and Kurt completely lost it and came hard, calling out an indecipherable jumble of swears in English and French, all tangled around Blaine's name.

And Blaine didn't stop until he'd swallowed it all.

Blaine finished himself off with a few strong tugs and a throaty moan, and sprung to his feet, looking smug and elated and for all the world like he'd just belted out the best solo of his life (and in a way, Kurt supposed, he kind of had). Kurt was having enormous trouble staying upright, and looked like he was half melted into the shower wall.

"So," Blaine said conversationally, "want me to wash your hair?"

"Hnnhnnhh," Kurt managed to articulate.

Blaine smiled. "I believe I'll take that as a yes," he said jovially.

It was probably for the best, because Kurt wasn't sure he could get his arms to reach his hair at the moment anyway.

* * *

><p>After hugging Lila goodbye, Kurt let Blaine walk him to his car.<p>

"My bed is going to feel so empty without you," Blaine said sadly, as they leaned against Kurt's driver-side door in a loose embrace.

Kurt sighed. "I know. I wish we could sleep together every night. It was a lovely weekend, though, Blaine. I had an amazing time."

"Even when we were fighting?" Blaine asked with a wry smile.

"Yes," Kurt said seriously. "Well, no, not _while_ we were fighting. But I am glad it happened. I think it brought us closer."

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "That it most certainly did," he said with a smirk.

Kurt swatted him playfully. "You're such a sleazebag. You know what I meant."

"Yeah," Blaine said, and drew him into a tight hug. "And you're right. Not about the sleazebag part, but...I think it brought us closer too. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Not this again. Give it up, Hummel, it's a losing battle. You _can't_ love me more. Isn't possible. Can't be done."

"Denial doesn't suit you, Blaine."

"No, but _you_ suit me. You suit me perfectly."

They pulled back just enough to kiss, and they lingered on it for as long as they felt like they could afford to. Blaine sighed as Kurt pushed him back against the warm metal of the car door, gripping his waist, mouth trailing down his neck...

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, "You're father won't be terribly pleased with me if I make you late."

"Come with me," Kurt breathed into his ear. "You're too rich and spoiled to work. You can just lie in my room naked all day eating grapes and waiting for me to come home from work."

Blaine laughed. "I think I'd rather eat grapes in the nude here, Kurt, it's air-conditioned. But I like the idea of nakedly waiting for you to come home from work. That I could definitely get into."

Kurt leaned in for one last kiss.

"Well, the real world awaits," he sighed, picking up his overnight bag and tossing it gently into the back seat of his car. "I think I'm going to start by listening to my voicemail on the drive back to Lima. That should be stimulating."

Blaine winced. "Just try not to crash the car," he said.

Blaine leaned in for another last kiss.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"Aren't we going out tomorrow night?"

"Yes, but I'll miss you until tomorrow night."

Kurt smiled, and leaned in for third final kiss.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine went inside to find Lila on the phone with her friend Karen. He couldn't help but feel just kind of...really sad. He loved having Kurt around all the time, and it was starting to get really fun, the three of them hanging out when he and Kurt weren't naked. Lila hadn't even seemed stoned all day. But now she was talking to Karen, which meant she was probably going to head out, and...<p>

"You know what, K? Think I'm gonna give it a raincheck. Blaine's boyfriend just took off, and I'm going to see if I can score a little quality time."

Blaine looked over to his sister with surprise, and she met his eyes with a smile and a wink. After hanging up, Lila walked over to Blaine and linked her arm with his.

"So what do you say, Baby? You need some alone time, or you want to chase away those post-Kurt Hummel blues with a couple iced coffees and a trip to the flea market?"

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. "Only if you let me buy you the most horrible piece of kitsch I can possibly find."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Of _course,_ Blaine. Same rules as always. But I'm _so_ going to win this time."

"You're dreaming. There is no way you can out-camp a gay show choir kid."

"Mary, please. I'm taking a double major in Devastating Irony and Early 1970s Textile Production at Sarah freaking Lawrence. Top _that._"

"Two words sister: _Bring it._"

As they headed out the door, Blaine sighed happily to himself. It really _had_ been a lovely weekend, warts and all.


	7. Epilogue

**Weekend at Blaine's: Epilogue**

**A/N: **_So, this is completely silly, but I just couldn't resist. I don't own any of these guys, but they sure are fun to play with. Hope y'all liked the story. Klisses!_

* * *

><p><em>Missed Call from Noah Puckerman<em>

_Sunday, July 31st at 6:37 a.m._

"Dude. It's Puck. What the fuck, man? How did you get invited to a Lila Anderson party? Call me. This is major."

_Missed Call from Noah Puckerman_

_Sunday, July 31st at 6:47 a.m._

"Okay, so remember that time I broke into Rachel Berry's Dads' liquor cabinet? That was pretty cool, right? I'm not saying you owe me or anything, but...you should call me, bro. We should definitely hang out."

_Missed Call from Noah Puckerman_

_Sunday, July 31st at 6:58 a.m._

"Dude, where the fuck _are_ you? I just drove by your house and your car isn't even there."

_Missed Call from Noah Puckerman_

_Sunday, July 31st at 7:13 a.m._

Hey, man. We got cut off - I think your phone died or something. Listen, don't forget to tell Lila that we're boys, all right? And I totally dig Blake, too. He's a cool guy."

_Missed Call from Mercedes Jones_

_Sunday, July 31st at 9:04 a.m._

"Kurt is your phone seriously off? Your phone is _never_ off. What the hell? Do you have any idea what Aaron Kirkpatrick just posted on Facebook? _Call me."_

_Missed Call from Santana Lopez_

_Sunday, July 31st at 10:13 a.m._

"Okay, Hummel, even _I_ thought that was hot. And you _know_ what I'm talking about. You didn't get enough face time, though. Give me a call and I'll throw you some tips on how to maximize your exhibitionism. Trust me. I'm in talks for a pre-contract with _Maxim_ for the day I turn eighteen."

_Missed Call from Noah Puckerman_

_Sunday, July 31st at 11:21 a.m._

"Hey, dude, Finn told me you're staying at Blake's all weekend. If you happen to see Lila around, could you mention I shot her a friend request on Facebook? Also, if you want, I can always stop by with a couple six-packs if you want to get the party going again..."

_Missed Call from Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Sunday, July 31st at 11:48 a.m._

"Kurt, are you serious? I just...are you serious? I need details. Call me."

_Missed Call from Brittany Pierce_

_Sunday, July 31st at 12:17 p.m._

"Hi, Kurt. I'm calling to formally invite you and Blaine to be guests on the internet talk show _Fondue for Two. _The topic is gay men having sex in pools. This is an exciting opportunity, and I hope you won't pass it up. Call me!"

_Missed Call from Mercedes Jones_

_Sunday, July 31st at 12:39 p.m._

"Kurt! Turn on your damn phone! Don't make me hunt you down!"

_Missed Call from Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:21 p.m._

"Okay, listen, Kurt. I sprained my ankle hiking and Mike is at work and I have nothing to do but sit in my room all day, and this video is pretty much the only thing I have going on in my life right now. So seriously. Call me."

_Missed Call from Santana Lopez_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:24 p.m._

"Okay, seriously, Kurt. This is getting out of control. Puck and Finn are getting all hyped up on testosterone, and it's even less pretty than usual. Where the hell are you?"

_Missed Call from Mercedes Jones_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:30 p.m._

"Oh, _hell_ to the no! Your phone is on, and you're seriously letting me go to voicemail, you little bitch? I am going to _kill_ you, Kurt!"

_Missed Call from Lauren Zizes_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:34 p.m._

"Hummel. Listen. It has come to my attention that you've got a budding career as an internet porn star. You'll be needing representation. We should talk."

_Missed Call from Finn Hudson_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:39 p.m._

"Kurt, I just want to let you know I'm on this. You're my brother, and I'm not letting that douchebag get away with this crap. It's on, dude. It's seriously _on."_

_Missed Call from Noah Puckerman_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:42 p.m._

"Hey, Kurt. I don't know if Finn called you yet, but I just want to let you know we're handling this. I was totally going to kick that cocksucker's ass this morning, I just...oh, uh, no offense or anything. I mean, whatever, if you're into sucking cock, that's cool and everything...uh...just a figure of speech. You know you're my boy, right? Like, not in a cocksucking way, though. But in a non-cocksucking way, you're _definitely_ my boy."

_Missed Call from Mercedes Jones_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:45 p.m._

"Kurt, this isn't even funny anymore. I think Finn and Puck are going to end up getting arrested. Call me."

_Missed Call from Rachel Berry_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:48 p.m._

"Kurt, I don't know what kind of attention-seeking stunt you're trying to pull, but enough is enough. My Dads say that this is exactly the kind of thing that just encourages offensive stereotypes of gay men everywhere. It was incredibly irresponsible of you to allow that footage to be taken, because let's be honest, we both know what Blaine is like when he's drunk, and if you honestly think-"

_Missed Call from Wesley Vandermere_

_Sunday, July 31__st__ at 1:51 p.m._

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine isn't answering his phone so I figured I'd give you a try. You boys are filthy, filthy whores, Kurt. Especially Blaine. Tell him I said that. And tell him to give me a call."

_Missed Call from Brittany Pierce_

_Sunday, July 31st at 1:57 p.m._

"Hi, Kurt, it's Brittany again. I also wanted to add that the host of _Fondue for Two _has requested that you guys do a dramatic re-enactment your hit YouTube video in her bathtub. She'll even pay you in fondue. Call me."

_Missed Call from Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Sunday, July 31st at 2:02 p.m._

"Kurt. Take pity on me, please. What's going on? Are you and Blaine going to be posting more videos? _Call me back!"_

_Missed Call from Mike Chang_

_Sunday, July 31st at 2:04 p.m._

"Okay fine, it's me again. I just figured if I called you from Mike's phone that you might pick up, since you obviously have a thing for awesome abs. And don't say you don't, because I _saw_ that video. Can I get a fist bump? Call me!"

_Missed Call from Burt Hummel_

_Sunday, July 31st at 2:29 p.m._

"Hey, Kurt, I was hoping I'd catch you, but you're probably talking to Blaine. I just wanted to thank you again for calling me, and also for being such a responsible kid. It's good to know we have _one_ of those around here, anyway – Carol just went to pick Finn up at the police station. Turns out he and Puck tore into the ice cream store where Ean Kirkpatrick's boy works and just pummeled the hell out of the kid. In broad daylight, completely unprovoked. I don't know what the hell is going on, but we'll get to the bottom of it, don't you worry. See you tomorrow, son. "

_Your Voice Mail Box is Full._


End file.
